Playmakers
by kaizoku ou16
Summary: El equipo de balonmano/handball femenil de la preparatoria Shuusei es desconocido hasta por sus propios estudiantes. El entrenador Jin Masaki tiene la encomienda de llevarlo a lo más alto, para ello tendrá que reunir a un grupo muy especial de chicas. Historia inspirada en spokons de manga/anime.
1. El nuevo entrenador

**Este es un proyecto personal y de relajación, lo he escrito durante bastante tiempo y no siempre he estado seguro de compartirlo, pero finalmente me decidí. Una de mis series manga preferidas es Slam Dunk, y me gustan otros spokon como Daiya no Ace, Cross Game, Major, Hanebado, entre muchos más; sin embargo, hay pocos que traten sobre equipos femeniles, quizá sea algo propio de Japón; tampoco hay sobre este deporte que es uno de mis preferidos, el balonmano o "handball", al cual lo llamaré así por propia costumbre. Si acaso alguien lee la historia, lo agradezco ya de inicio, y agradeceré aún más si me envían un comentario en los reviews, si es una crítica constructiva, será genial.**

Cuando Jin respondió a su teléfono móvil no esperaba una llamada de su amigo Gorou Yamada. Eran las once de la mañana y usualmente Yamada le telefoneaba hasta la tarde, cuando la noche se acercaba, para invitarle unos tragos o ir a alguna fiesta. Tampoco era el tono que Yamada usaba cotidianamente, era más serio, sin llegar a ser estricto o preocupante.

–¿Un trabajo? ¿Es en serio? –preguntó Jin.

–En serio, ya he arreglado todo. La directora de esa escuela es conocida mía y me debía un favor. Ve hoy mismo, antes de las tres de la tarde –respondió Yamada.

Tras colgar, Jin se apresuró a bañarse y aunque se resbaló en la regadera, torciéndose un tobillo, pudo arreglarse con la única camisa que tenía y su único pantalón formal, una combinación en amarillo y marrón. Se peinó rápidamente y salió de su departamento hacia la calle. Caminaba con cierta dificultad, no tuvo tiempo de ponerse algún ungüento o tomar algo para el dolor del tobillo. Bajó del segundo piso de su edificio y cruzó la calle, una cuadra más adelante bajó las escaleras para entrar a la estación del tren.

No era una hora concurrida por lo que Jin alcanzó asiento en el tren sin problemas Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que viajaba en tren. Prefería caminar o correr por dos razones. La primera era por salud, le gustaba hacer ejercicio y mantenerse en forma, pero la segunda era por economía, pues mientras menos gastara dinero en tiempos sin empleo, mejor para él.

De cierta forma disfrutó el paseo entonces, tanto, que olvidó dónde debía bajarse y lo hizo una estación posterior. No iba a gastar en un boleto de regreso y salió para dirigirse hacia la escuela. Preguntó en una ocasión la dirección y pudo llegar. Era la una de la tarde con treinta y cinco minutos, así que lo había hecho a tiempo. Entró al pórtico y vio el nombre de la escuela, "Shuusei". Había llegado al lugar correcto.

Jin escuchó algo a su derecha, una ventana y llamó su atención. La ventana estaba en el segundo piso y de ella salió una joven. Su cabello corto negro y lacio se meció por el viento y dejó ver sus ojos, negros también. Se vio sorprendida por Jin, pero no le importó demasiado y desde ahí, saltó. No es que el segundo piso fuera demasiado alto, pero no era un salto fácil; la joven lo hizo como si nada, cayó en el suelo y echó a correr a toda velocidad. Jin pensó que, seguramente, no era la primera vez que ella hacía eso y quedó sorprendido por las habilidades atléticas de esa chica.

Tras esto, Jin entró a la escuela y preguntó por la oficina de la directora, por lo que fue llevado por uno de los maestros. Ahí se presentó ante la secretaria, quien le dijo que esperara unos minutos. Fueron once exactamente antes de que fuera recibido.

Era una oficina convencional, no muy grande, un escritorio de madera y sólo decorada con un cuadro, seguramente de algún pintor famoso, pues parecía de calidad, pero Jin no sabía mucho de ello. De una puerta salió una mujer de edad mediana. Jin podía calcularle entre 38 y 40 años, pero no podía adivinarlo en realidad. Ella tenía el cabello arreglado, recogido, de color rojizo –obviamente teñido- y vestida impecablemente; al ver a Jin, le extendió la mano.

–Soy Fujita, Naoko Fujita, la directora de esta escuela –le dijo ella con una sonrisa muy tranquila.

–Mi nombre es Masaki Jin. No traje ningún currículum, vine con algo de prisa.

–No es necesario –le dijo ella– Yamada me ha dicho lo suficiente sobre usted. Creo que es el indicado.

"Sé que no hay tantas escuelas que se interesen por el handball, al menos no por aquí cerca, pero el interés por el deporte ha estado creciendo en los últimos años. En todo Japón ya hay más de 60 preparatorias que tienen un equipo femenil. No quiero quedarme atrás, menos siendo una antigua jugadora –comentó la directora Fujita.

–Así que usted jugó. Es interesante saberlo.

–Yo era central, no la gran cosa, pero en aquellos tiempos, podía destacar –contó– lo importante es que quiero que comiences desde hoy mismo. Faltan cuatro meses para las eliminatorias estatales. Debemos dar aunque sea una buena cara.

Jin Masaki tuvo entonces un gran paquete. Formar un equipo de la nada, para ser competitivo, no sería nada sencillo. Supo que el equipo el año anterior, no pudo participar en las eliminatorias por falta de jugadoras. De la directora aprendió también que para este año, se había adquirido un buen equipo entre balones y aditamentos.

Shuusei tenía dos gimnasios. Uno era utilizado por los equipos de basquetbol y estaba al interior del edificio principal. El otro estaba afuera, era más rústico y viejo, y sería el que utilizaría él y su equipo. El entrenamiento sería justo a las tres de la tarde y Jin ya no regresó a su apartamento a ponerse ropa deportiva.

No le gustaban las paredes grises y tristes del gimnasio, y lo primero que pensó es que debería de pintarlas de blanco o un color más "vivo". Admiraba un techo algo descuidado cuando unos pasos llamaron su atención. Una chica con ropa deportiva –cortos y blusa sin mangas- había entrado al gimnasio.

–¿Usted quién es? –preguntó ella, vivaz, con sonrisa pura y feliz.

–Buenas tardes –le dijo él, a modo de reprimenda, aunque sin enfadarse– soy el entrenador del equipo de handball, ¿tú eres?

–Soy Nana Aizawa, segundo año. Soy la capitana del equipo –respondió ella, visiblemente emocionada–. Entonces era cierto que iba a venir alguien para entrenarnos, tal vez este año sí podamos participar en las eliminatorias.

–Es la idea –le dijo Jin–. Así que eres la capitana, ¿dónde está el resto del equipo, Aizawa?

–Bueno, no es que seamos muchas, pero llegarán pronto. Yo llego temprano para tener listo todo el equipo –dijo la jovencita, quien tenía su cabello teñido en rubio.

Jin supo que el equipo no tenía mánager, lo que era lógico siendo que ni siquiera participaban en algún torneo. Aizawa contó a su nuevo entrenador el gran cariño y pasión que sentía por este deporte, desde que, cuando niña, había visto un juego en vivo.

Minutos después, cuatro chicas más llegaron. Aizawa conocía a tres de ellas, Michiko Sato, una joven de último año, y Setsuko Toyama y Yumi Adachi, de segundo año. La cuarta chica le era desconocida. Una joven alta y de aspecto desorientado, con un cabello castaño despeinado.

–Soy Hidemi Nakamura, de segundo año, quisiera unirme a este club –dijo. Aizawa se emocionó y refirió a Jin que su llegada ya había traído aunque sea un poco de suerte.

–¿Has escuchado algo sobre el handball? –preguntó Jin a la chica nueva.

–Sé que se juega con las manos. Bueno, realmente no sé si pueda hacerlo, pero lo intentaré con todo.

Lo primero que hizo Jin fue probar algunas de las habilidades atléticas y motrices de las chicas. Aizawa, quien aseguraba poder jugar cualquier posición, demostró ser la mejor, aunque tampoco era algo para destacar. Por su parte, Nakamura, era un desastre, corría de forma extraña y no parecía poder tomar el balón correctamente. Lo único bueno era que tenía una gran fuerza en el brazo, pero sus tiros se iban totalmente desviados.

De cualquier forma, era una miembro más del equipo y eso ya era valioso. Jin terminó el primer entrenamiento formal del club una hora más temprano de lo que debía hacerlo y dijo a sus jugadoras que el resto de la práctica consistiría en realizar una actividad para promocionar el equipo, pues debían atraer más jugadoras. Masaki también pidió a Aizawa que pasara tiempo con Nakamura, para que le enseñara cosas básicas sobre el handball. Entonces, las despidió y pidió verlas al siguiente día para el entrenamiento.

–¿Cómo ha estado su primer día? –esta pregunta le asustó, pues fue de la directora Fujita, quien apareció detrás de él sin que se diera cuenta.

–Todo bien, no se preocupe –respondió él con sonrisa nerviosa– iré a ver algunos otros clubes. Sé que no es correcto que le quite jugadoras a otros deportes, pero tal vez haya alguna chica que juegue demasiado poco y pueda ayudarnos en el handball.

–Siéntase libre de visitar los otros clubes, Masaki-san –le dijo ella– por cierto, espero que pronto podamos ir a cenar, para discutir cosas del equipo y tal vez algo más –ella se pasó la lengua por los labios, pero Jin encontró la forma de escapar y llegó hasta el gimnasio de basquetbol, donde el equipo femenil estaba practicando.

Masaki no quiso intervenir de ninguna manera y se dedicó a observar por la ventana. Vio el ir y venir de los equipos en un encuentro interescuadras y entonces pudo ver algo que le llamó la atención. La base armadora de uno de los equipos, una chica no muy alta, pero con buen bote de balón, llevaba la posesión y entonces vio la oportunidad de disparar de tres puntos, pero fue taponeada de forma violenta por otra chica, mucho más alta, y que salió como de la nada. Aquélla además le dijo algunas cosas, que evidenciaron que la tiradora era una novata, alumna de primer año. A pesar de los regaños del entrenador, las veteranas siguieron molestando a la otra chica.

Jin se quedó hasta el final del entrenamiento. Seguramente quien pasara por el lugar pensaría que era un pervertido intentando ver algo de las chicas, pero a él poco le importó. Al final, todas las chicas salieron pero aquella bajita tiradora se quedó. El equipo no parecía tener mánager y ella recogía los balones y toallas. Dos chicas más altas regresaron.

–¿Todavía no terminas de guardar todo, novata? –le preguntó una.

–Ya casi, sólo algunas toallas –respondió ella, sin voltear a mirarla.

–Pues creo que aún te faltan los balones –le dijo la otra, antes de voltear deliberadamente la canastilla y esparcir las pelotas por toda la cancha. Luego las dos chicas mayores se retiraron a la vez que carcajeaban. Masaki recordó de inmediato una escena conocida, no era fácil ser un jugador japonés recién llegado a un equipo europeo.

Jin se acercó y comenzó a ayudar a la chica a recoger todo. Ella tenía sus ojos llorosos, pero no había derramado ninguna lágrima.

–¿Quién es usted? –preguntó la chica. Jin sólo reveló su nombre, no que era entrenador del equipo de handball. Masaki y la joven acomodaron todo aunque tuvieron que hacerlo dos veces, debido que la torpeza de Jin derribó lo organizado en una ocasión. Masaki aprendió además que el equipo no tenía mánager pues la anterior era de tercer año y se había graduado.– Mi nombre es Yui Namikawa.

–¿Eres feliz aquí? Que seas novata, no justifica esto.

–Soy una basquetbolista, lo he sido desde la secundaria, si no lo practico, no sé qué haría, así que aguantaré hasta que todo cambie –afirmó.

–El deporte es para competir, pero también para divertirse –le indicó Jin, ya retirándose del gimnasio– por cierto, ¿sabías que el handball no es tan diferente del basquetbol?

Namikawa no demoró mucho en retirarse del gimnasio, pero esas palabras, sobre todo "diversión", retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez. Recordó la ocasión en la que entró a jugar en la secundaria y cómo se divertía haciéndolo; desde que había llegado al club de la preparatoria, no había tenido ese sentimiento.

Jin acudió temprano al siguiente día. Se sentía mejor del tobillo, aunque había tenido que vendarlo. Se paseaba por la escuela y ya veía cartelones anunciando que el equipo de handball deseaba reunir nuevas jugadoras. Había sido un trabajo entusiasta, aunque Masaki no pensó que fuera a dar mucho resultado.

Hundido en sus pensamientos, no vio que una joven venía a toda velocidad en contra suya. Ella tampoco ponía mucha atención y ambos terminaron en el suelo. Jin se sorprendió al ver que era la misma chica que había visto saltar por la ventana el día anterior. Ya de cerca podía ver que era una alumna relativamente alta, con cabello negro corto y con un rostro recio pero lindo a la vez. Ella se levantó frotándose el trasero y sin siquiera pedir perdón.

–Eres el tipo de ayer, no me digas que eres profesor de aquí –dijo ella.

–Algo así –respondió Jin, queriendo sacar más plática.– Así que saliendo temprano y llegando tarde…

–Me he quedado dormida, eso no es un crimen, ¿verdad? –le dijo con sonrisa algo sarcástica– ¿no me vas a acusar de lo de ayer, o sí?

–Pues, tal vez lo haga, o tal vez no –a Jin se le había ocurrido una idea. Había visto en esa chica una atleta y debía tenerla en su equipo a como diera lugar. La quiso chantajear entonces con no contar nada a cambio de que ella entrara al club de handball, pero la jugada no salió como esperaba.

–Pues creo que tampoco es que me expulsen por irme temprano alguna vez y no tengo tiempo para ese "hambol", así que, propuesta no aceptada. Nos vemos –le dijo, dejándolo sin respuesta alguna.

Más tarde, cuando Nana Aizawa llegaba al viejo gimnasio, antes que todas sus compañeras, Jin, tras describirla, le preguntó si conocía a esa chica, Aizawa pensó un momento y luego sonrió al haberla recordado.

–Dices que llegó tarde hoy y se fue temprano ayer, ¿no? Debe ser Anzu Izumi, la conozco porque va en mi grupo –dijo ella y luego quiso saber el porqué de la pregunta.– ¡¿Ella, en el equipo?! ¡Pero si es una "yankee"! Bueno, no la conozco bien, es muy solitaria y siempre parece estar malhumorada, muchos le tienen miedo, piensan que es agresiva. Yo creo que no es mala pero... no lo sé.

–Creo que tiene un talento atlético escondido y además es alta, pero ha rechazado la invitación, así que ni hablar.

La conversación entre ambos fue interrumpida por unos pasos. Masaki y Aizawa pensaron ambos que eran las chicas restantes, pero se toparon con una desconocida. Una joven muy alta, con cabello negro y lacio, hata los hombros, algo masculina a simple vista, pero tampoco demasiado. Llevaba pants y sudadera deportivos.

–¿Este es el equipo de handball, verdad? –preguntó y recibió respuesta afirmativa–. Pues quiero unirme a él, ¿puedo? Mi nombre es Maki Komatsu.

–¡Claro que puedes! –le dijo Aizawa con entusiasmo y la rubia no perdió tiempo antes de enseñarle la cancha, los balones y otras cosas. Jin detuvo todo al cuestionar a Komatsu.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Es sólo porque te atrajo el deporte?

–Entrenador… –se quejó Aizawa–, preguntando así, nunca vamos a tener el equipo completo.

–Es algo raro –sonrió Komatsu– he practicado karate desde que era niña. Mi padre siempre quiso un niño, pero cuando nací yo, se propuso hacerme la karateca más fuerte de Japón. Pero saben algo, ¡odio el karate! Lo practico desde que tengo uso de razón y ya estoy harta. Si pruebo a mi padre que puedo jugar a otro deporte, me zafaré del karate. Le demostraré que su amado deporte no es lo único en la vida.

Jin conoció entonces la extraña motivación de Komatsu y también vio el gran atleticismo que ella tenía, obra de sus años de artista marcial. Al momento de iniciar el calentamiento, ya cuando Sato, Toyama y Adachi habían llegado, Masaki pudo ver que Maki no sufría en lo absoluto con los ejercicios.

Unos minutos más tarde arribó Nakamura, la despistada chica que había llegado por primera vez al equipo el día anterior. Se disculpó por la tardanza, explicando que se había distraído resolviendo problemas de álgebra y se había olvidado del entrenamiento. Las chicas e incluso Jin se sorprendieron al saber que esa, aparentemente torpe joven, podía ser hábil con las matemáticas. Hidemi afirmó que le gustaban bastante, pero intentaría recordar para el resto del semestre los entrenamientos diarios del equipo.

Jin estaba trabajando el físico y los movimientos de las chicas, aún no quería empezar con el juego y el manejo del balón. Primeramente tenía que tener al menos una chica más para completar el equipo. Y ella llegó cerca del final del entrenamiento.

En el umbral del gimnasio, la luz que llegaba desde fuera, proyectó una sombra al interior. Aunque ella no dijo nada, Jin pudo verla y le alegró mucho saber de quién se trataba.

–Usted dijo que sería divertido, ¿lo promete?

–Será divertido, no te preocupes Namikawa.

**No sé qué tan largos haré los capítulos siguientes, probablemente no tanto como éste. El equipo apenas está conformándose, pero faltan varias piezas clave del mismo que irán agregándose en los capítulos siguientes. Un saludo.**


	2. Su nombre es Anzu Izumi

**Aquí el segundo capítulo. Tengo la historia escrita más o menos por la mitad de lo que yo pienso, así que supongo que no demoraré mucho en subir cada capítulo. Si alguien lee esto, le agradezco de antemano, y si envía un review, aún más.**

La chica del club de basquetbol, Yui Namikawa, había decidido ir al handball. Durante su estancia en el otro equipo, había sido más infeliz que nunca y quería cambiar eso. No se decidía y por ello había llegado tarde. Yui deslumbraba por su belleza, destacaba por un lindo y bien formado cuerpo, un rostro jovial y bello, sonrisa pícara y curiosa, ojos grandes y amielados y un hermoso cabello. Ese pelo, el cual lo había llevado el día anterior en una trenza, en esa tarde lo tenía relativamente suelto, pero su flequillo estaba adornado, atado hacia atrás, por precisamente otra trenza, pequeña.

Tras presentarse ante las demás chicas, quienes la recibieron gustosas, especialmente Aizawa, pues prácticamente podían jugar ya un partido, Namikawa entrenó con una sonrisa en el rostro y al final todas las chicas la rodearon a admirar lo bella que era. Yui tuvo un sentimiento totalmente distinto al que tenía en el equipo de basquetbol, donde sus compañeras, sobre todo las de último año, no le mostraban cariño alguno.

–¿Regresarás mañana? –le preguntó Jin y ella asintió, contenta.– Bien, entonces quiero que tú, Komatsu y Nakamura pasen el receso de mañana, o si pueden, esta tarde, con Aizawa para que les explique las generalidades de este deporte

Las chicas se organizaron para verse por la tarde y reunirse en la casa de Nana. Ella las recibió con gusto. Al mismo tiempo, Jin no se rendía en su intento por convencer a Anzu Izumi de unirse al equipo. Algo en ella le llamaba la atención, no sólo su atleticismo, Masaki podía ver algo especial en la joven. Por ello, la siguió al terminar el entrenamiento. Izumi había sido castigada por haberse ido temprano un día antes y llegado tarde en ése y había tenido que realizar algunas labores como compensación, por lo que Jin pudo verla cuando se iba.

Masaki trató de ser sigiloso. Mantenía buena distancia y trataba de no perderla de vista. Izumi caminaba solitaria y luego se desvió desde una calle principal para meterse por calles más oscuras. Iba tranquila hasta que pasó por enfrente de una tienda y de ahí salieron dos sujetos a abordarla. Jin todavía podía verla a lo lejos y se preocupó, por lo que apresuró el paso para ayudarla.

Anzu no lo necesitaba, con su maletín propinó una paliza a uno de sus molestadores y el otro, al ver las habilidades de la chica, salió huyendo. Pero Izumi no iba a quedarse ahí y lo siguió a toda velocidad. Jin vio al otro sujeto en el suelo e intentó alcanzar a Anzu y lo logró hasta que ésta lanzó al canal de agua cercano al otro tipo. Ahí llegó Masaki, quien todavía tenía buena condición física, pero entre la inactividad y el tobillo lastimado, tuvo que recuperar el aliento un buen rato.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó él, pero Anzu le indicó que esa pregunta la debía hacer ella.

–¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Me estás siguiendo? –preguntó ella. Jin dijo que sólo quería asegurarse que estuviera bien.

–Lo que me sorprende es tu habilidad atlética –dijo él– vamos Izumi, necesito a alguien como tú en el equipo. Sé que serías una buena jugadora, no me rendiré hasta que entres al club.

–¿Quién te dijo mi nombre? –preguntó ella, sin siquiera responder a la petición de Jin.

–Nana Aizawa, me dijo que están en el mismo grupo.

–Oh sí, ella –recordó Anzu– no es una mala chica, aunque esté obsesionada con este "hanbol".

–Izumi, sólo un entrenamiento, y sé que te gustará. Vamos, como dije, el equipo necesita a alguien como tú.

–No estoy hecha para entrenar –admitió ella–, la disciplina no es lo mío. Sé que no tienes malas intenciones, pero no vas a convencerme, así que mejor me voy a mi casa. Les deseo suerte de todas formas –dijo Anzu mientras daba la espalda a Jin y seguía su camino.

Masaki ya no la persiguió. Izumi siguió con su paso firme, mirando hacia la nada y tras cerca de diez minutos arribó a un edificio de apartamentos. Entró al mismo y se dirigió hacia el elevador. No había nadie por ahí, el encargado, como era habitual a esas horas, se encontraba ausente. Anzu entró al elevador y pulsó el número tres, el último, segundos después ya estaba en su piso y llegó hasta la puerta final del pasillo, sacó una llave y abrió.

–Estoy en casa... –dijo, sin muchas ganas. De inmediato fue abordada por su madre. Una mujer bastante joven, con gran parecido a Anzu pero con cabello largo.

–¿Dónde estabas niña? ¿No me digas que otra vez te han castigado? –y así comenzó la serie de regaños que Anzu odiaba. Pero Izumi notó algo extraño, en uno de los movimientos, su madre dejó ver una marca que trataba de cubrir con su cabello.

–¿Qué diablos es eso, mamá? –quiso ver, pero su madre se negó–. ¡No me digas que otra vez te ha golpeado ese cabrón!

–¡No le hables así! ¡Es tu padre también!

–Él no es mi padre, yo no tengo y lo sabes bien. Y cuando Tohru llegue, voy a darle una paliza –aseguró Anzu, pero luego volteó hacia abajo, ya que alguien la jalaba de la falda. Era una pequeña, de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo.– Konata-chan...

–No pelees, hermana –le pidió la niña. El rostro de enfado se borró en Anzu y ella se agachó hasta quedar al nivel de la pequeña.

–Está bien, no lo haré, si tú me lo pides, no lo haré hermanita –Izumi aceptó, mirando con verdadero amor a Konata y luego la abrazó. Anzu se levantó y luego se dirigió hacia otra habitación–. Después de todo, no tiene caso defender a una mujer que no se valora a sí misma –dijo, refiriéndose claramente a su madre.– A veces me gusta que me castiguen, para estar el menor tiempo posible en esta casa.

A su vez, Nana Aizawa guiaba a sus tres nuevas compañeras hacia su casa. Era un lugar relativamente grande, no muy lejos de la escuela. Aizawa estaba por introducir la llave en la puerta, pero ésta se abrió por dentro. Las recibió una chica, joven, pero más grande que Nana, con cabello castaño largo y una sincera sonrisa.

–¿Son tus amigas, Nana? –preguntó y recibió respuesta afirmativa–. Bienvenidas, yo soy Naru Aizawa, soy hermana mayor de Nana. Por favor, siéntanse como en su casa.

Nana explicó a Komatsu, Namikawa y Nakamura que su hermana era maestra en un jardín de niños y que además tenía otra hermana, de nombre Nami, que trabajaba en un salón de belleza. Su padre trabajaba en una empresa de electrónica y su madre era guía de turistas en el aeropuerto de Narita. Así Naru se ofreció para prepararles a las chicas unos bocadillos y ellas aceptaron. En pocos minutos, los tuvo listos.

–¿Así que hay un entrenador del equipo? Supongo que estás feliz, ¿no Nana?

–Sí hermana, él es algo extraño, pero creo que podremos participar en los regionales este año. El equipo ya se hizo más grande además –respondió Nana con entusiasmo. Cuando Naru se retiró, Nana empezó a explicar lo que sabía acerca del handball, lo hacía demasiado rápido, pero sus compañeras podían entenderla de cierta forma. Luego, Aizawa puso un video de un juego y con esa ayuda fue explicando las reglas y algunos movimientos. No tomaría sólo un día, pero al menos sus tres compañeras ya estaban entendiendo un poco.

Nakamura dijo que, aunque realmente estaba entendiendo poco, se sentía feliz de estar reunida con chicas de su escuela: –Soy algo torpe y lenta, y otras chicas nunca me han aceptado. Por eso siempre he intentado entrar a todo tipo de deportes, pero no había podido, hasta ahora, por eso haré todo lo que pueda para ayudar a este equipo.

De esa forma, siguieron los entrenamientos. El equipo lo conformaban Nana Aizawa, Michiko Sato, Setsuko Toyama, Yumi Adachi, así como las recién llegada Yui Namikawa, Hidemi Nakamura y Maki Komatsu. Tras la primera semana, Jin estaba identificando las posiciones adecuadas de las chicas y se dio cuenta de que no tenía portera. Había decidido que Namikawa, debido a su buen manejo de balón, podía ser la central y probablemente Komatsu, por su tamaño, la pívot. Preguntó entonces a quién le gustaría defender la meta, nadie levantó la mano y Aizawa finalmente se dirigió a cubrirla.

–Recuerde, entrenador, que yo puedo jugar cualquier posición –aseguró orgullosa y entonces pidió a sus compañeras que la probaran con algunos disparos. La técnica todavía les fallaba a las chicas y los tiros no eran de lo mejor, con poca ubicación y potencia –a excepción de Nakamura– por lo que Aizawa pudo detenerlos todos. Jin supo que, al menos por el momento, estaría bien, pero tampoco le pareció algo demasiado extraordinario.

En uno de esos entrenamientos, apareció la directora, y junto a ella, otra persona. Era una maestra, una mujer sonriente de mediana edad con un cabello castaño claro, corto, bien peinado y que pintaba ya algunas canas. Vestía casualmente y podía adivinarse como una persona sencilla.

La directora la presentó como Sumiko Abe y las chicas de segundo así como Michiko Sato, de tercer año, la reconocieron como la profesora de la materia de ciencias naturales.

–No lo tomes a mal, Masaki –dijo la directora Fujita–, pero la profesora Abe estará aquí para evitar cualquier mala interpretación por parte de la sociedad de padres acerca de un hombre entrenando a un equipo sólo de chicas, lo que puede ser normal en otras escuelas, pero no en Shuusei. No es que desconfíe de ti, pero así estará todo más tranquilo.

Jin aceptó sin problemas, aunque sí le molestaba un poco tener a alguien más por ahí que pudiera opinar algo en contra de su entrenamiento o "meter sus narices" en lo que no le importaba. Trató de olvidarse de esto y comenzó a enseñar algunos movimientos con el balón a las chicas. Jin se mantenía en buena forma y demostró algunas jugadas con tiro incluido; había sido impresionante y las jóvenes quedaron con la boca abierta. Él pidió que, en la medida de lo posible, trataran de imitar aquellos movimientos de ataque.

–Fuiste un gran jugador, ¿no es así, Masaki-kun? –preguntó la profesora Abe, quien se había sentado enseguida de Jin, en una silla que había por ahí.– No sé mucho de handball, yo jugué voleibol en mi juventud; pero puedo ver que eras un gran atleta, incluso todavía lo eres, si me lo preguntas.

–Sí, jugué un poco cuando era más joven –sonrió Masaki, sin revelar nada más.

–Si no te molesta, Masaki-kun, tengo una sugerencia para un entrenamiento especial –le dijo ella. Era lo que Jin más temía, tener que discutir con alguien que, además, podría no saber de lo que estaba hablando–. Pero no te preocupes, este entrenamiento especial no será en día normal, citaré el sábado a las muchachas. No interferirá con ninguna de tus enseñanzas, te lo aseguro.

Jin tuvo que aceptar y ni siquiera supo a qué horas sería ese "entrenamiento especial". Se sintió fastidiado inmediatamente y así pasó ese jueves y el siguiente día, pensando en que no sería fácil convivir con la profesora Abe.

El sábado se levantó cerca de las nueve de la mañana y salió a correr un buen rato, más de una hora. Tras despejarse, se duchó, almorzó y se quedó un momento escuchando música. En realidad huía de ver aquel entrenamiento y entendió que, como el entrenador del equipo, era su responsabilidad estar con las chicas, así que se decidió a ir y llegar lo más rápido posible, aunque arribó a Shuusei cerca de las doce del día. Se dirigió al gimnasio exterior y, al abrir la puerta, vio algo que no esperaba en lo más mínimo.

Las chicas estaban cubiertas de pintura blanca y rosa, y el gimnasio lucía brillante por dentro.

–¡Entrenador, estoy muy cansada! –le dijo Nakamura al verlo.

–Pero ha valido la pena, ¿no? –apareció Namikawa, con su cabello atado en cuatro pequeñas trenzas– ahora va a dar gusto entrenar aquí.

El otrora gris y triste gimnasio, ahora tenía la pared rosada en su mitad inferior y blanca en la superior. No había sido un trabajo de profesionales, pero no se veía mal. En una de las paredes se veían dos letras grandes, una "S" y una "H". Jin dedujo que serían de "Shuusei", así, romanizado.

–Sin duda ha sido un buen entrenamiento –le dijo Jin a la profesora Abe–. Dudé de esto, discúlpeme por favor.

–No te preocupes, Masaki-kun. Esto ayudará a las chicas a llevarse mejor, a entenderse, a crear un buen equipo. No sé si me estoy explicando bien.

Masaki entendió que, después de todo, la inclusión de la profesora Abe no sería una mala idea. Él no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas, nunca fue demasiado un hombre de equipo y desde el principio pensó que era en lo que más sufriría. Si la profesora Abe podía encargarse de esa faceta, sería mejor para él.

Al terminar, Jin mandó a las chicas a que se bañaran. Las duchas del gimnasio principal estarían libres por ser sábado y supuso que también sería una buena actividad para ellas.

–¿No será que quieres espiarnos, verdad, entrenador? –preguntó Aizawa, de forma pícara.

–Ya que se nos ha unido una chica tan bonita como Namikawa, seguro quieres echar un vistazo, ¿no es así, Masaki-san? –le dijo Komatsu. Jin no sabía qué responder, primeramente porque no era verdad lo que le decían. Se había puesto muy nervioso y hasta algo enfadado.

–¿Has creído todo, Masaki-kun? –preguntó la profesora Abe, sorprendiendo a Jin. – Las chicas sólo están bromeando, ¿verdad? –ella volteó a ver a las muchachas y ellas asintieron mientras sonreían. Luego de disculparse por la broma, salieron del gimnasio exterior para meterse en las duchas del otro inmueble.

–No eres muy bueno con las chicas, ¿verdad Masaki-kun?

–No demasiado –respondió él, tranquilo– en estas cuestiones, es bueno que usted esté por aquí. Luego, no sé cómo lidiaría con ellas en estos casos.

El siguiente lunes, Jin se levantó con mayor entusiasmo y llegó temprano a la escuela. Admiró un buen rato el trabajo de sus chicas en la pintura del gimnasio. Entre más lo veía, más imperfecciones encontraba y, sin embargo, más le gustaba cómo había quedado. La profesora Abe dijo que el siguiente sábado seguirían con la labor para terminar el letrero de "Shuusei".

A la hora del receso de los alumnos, Jin escuchó el bullicio de los jóvenes y recordó que había desayunado algo ligero, así que se dirigió a la cafetería de la preparatoria. Compró y preparó una sopa instantánea y fue comiéndola por el patio cuando se topó, nuevamente, con Izumi. Ambos se saludaron amistosamente.

–¿Qué tal va tu equipo de handball? –preguntó ella.

–Bien –le respondió.– Por cierto, ¿no te enseñaron a hablar con más respeto a los adultos? –le dijo Jin, al respecto de que ella no usaba ningún tipo de honoríficos hacia él y le hablaba de forma muy casual.

–Es que no te ves demasiado adulto. Quiero decir, te ves joven –dijo Anzu. Jin no decidía si podía tomar eso como un halago o no.– Lo extraño es que ahora no me pidas que me una a tu equipo.

–¿Lo dices por qué quieres unirte?

–No. Ya te lo dije, esas cosas no son para mí.

–Pues pienso que estás equivocada –le dijo él, serio, con mirada fuerte, lo que impactó un poco a la joven–. No sé lo que pase por tu mente, pero te voy a decir algo. No te estás valorando a ti misma, no te das cuenta, o no quieres darte cuenta, de las habilidades que posees. Izumi, te he visto, sé que eres una atleta nata, podrías jugar con éxito casi cualquier deporte que te propusieras. No desperdicies tu talento. Valórate a ti misma.

–¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡Ya deja de molestarme! –le dijo ella enfadada y caminó alejándose de él rápidamente. Masaki pensó entonces que iba a ser la última ocasión en que le dirigía la palabra a esa chica obstinada. Pensó también que era una verdadera lástima.

**Si has leído hasta aquí, te agradezco mucho. Un saludo.**


	3. Yankee

**En el tercer capítulo, se une otra chica más al equipo de handball, y puede ser que sea más importante de lo que aparenta. **

Anzu Izumi se enfadó por haber escuchado las palabras de Jin Masaki hacia ella. Pero lo que más le enojaba era precisamente aquella frase "valórate a ti misma", porque era la misma que ella siempre le decía a su madre cada vez que su padrastro hacía algún abuso con ella. Trató de olvidarse del asunto lo más rapido posible, auqnue no le fue tan fácil.

Los entrenamientos continuaron y, luego de que Jin pusiera a las chicas algunos videos de juegos de alto nivel el miércoles, les dijo que, finalmente, tendrían una especie de encuentro el jueves, aunque fuera un cinco contra cinco. Con el mismo entusiasmo con el que recibieron la noticia, todas llegaron muy temprano al siguiente entrenamiento y Masaki las dividió en dos grupos. En un equipo, Aizawa era la portera y estaba acompañada por Sato, Nakamura y Toyama. En el otro, Adachi sería la portera y haría conjunto con Namikawa y Komatsu.

El encuentro comenzó. La técnica aún era un problema, pero las chicas ya parecían saberse mover dentro de la cancha. Las posiciones, a excepción de la portera y las centrales, no estaban del todo definidas; Jin insistía a Komatsu a mantenerse en el centro, ya que quería pulirla como sus pívot.

El equipo de Aizawa iba a la cabeza tres goles a cero. Jin notó que las habilidades de Nana en la portería habían mejorado e imaginó que seguramente la rubia había estado practicando extra; se sintió bastante orgulloso de ella. Estaba distraído en ese asunto que no notó que alguien más entraba al gimnasio, al menos hasta que la profesora Abe llamó su atención.

–¿Quién es esa chica, Masaki-kun? –señaló ella a una joven alta que estaba de pie cerca de la entrada al inmueble. Jin la reconoció y se levantó para acercarse a ella. Llevaba ropa deportiva y además una mochila no muy grande.

–Pensé que "estas cosas no eran para ti" –le dijo Jin a Anzu Izumi, que se había presentado ahí.

–Primero me ruegas para que venga y ahora sales con esto… –Anzu hizo un gesto de aburrimiento y se rascó la nuca–. Sólo lo hago para que no vuelvas a decir esas tonterías de que no me valoro a mí misma. Si no resulto al menos un poco hábil en esto, voy a hacer que te arrepientas.

–Suficiente para mí.

Anzu se sentó en la banca junto a Masaki y la profesora Abe. Jin le indicó que mirara el juego de sus nuevas compañeras y que tratara de entender algo sobre el deporte, ya llegaría tiempo de más explicaciones.

El encuentro duró media hora y Jin lo detuvo. Era suficiente por ese día, ya llegaría otro juego interno. Masaki presentó a las chicas a Izumi, su nueva compañera. Ella sólo dijo su nombre y se presentó lo más cortés que sabía, pero entonces alguien, además de Aizawa, la reconoció.

–¡Tú eres esa chica! –le gritó Komatsu, visiblemente enfadada. Izumi aseguró que no se conocían.– ¡No finjas! Fue hace unos meses, derramaste mi comida en la cafetería y luego todo se puso peor.

Izumi comenzó a recordar. Al ser una verdadera busca pleitos, las chicas de tercer año la tenían en la mira, pero ella jamás se iba a dejar amedrentar y en la primera semana le propinó una paliza a un par de ellas; aun así, seguía siendo molestada y en una ocasión en la cafetería, se encontró con una de ellas. Una sola sería fácil de vencer, así que la otra huyó y fue cuando, por accidente, se topó con Komatsu y derramó su comida.

–¡Discúlpate! –pidió Komatsu.

–No me interesa –respondió Izumi, molesta, no tanto con Komatsu, sino con la situación.

–¿Quién diablos te crees que eres? –Komatsu se colocó frente a Izumi, retándola.

–¿Crees que te temo? Una vaca estirada como tú no me asusta –dijo Izumi, en referencia tanto a la gran estatura de Komatsu como a sus enormes pechos. Maki estaba por explotar pero Izumi se le adelantó. Tomó un vaso con jugo y lo vertió sobre su cabeza.– Esto te enfriará la cabeza, gigantona. Ahora tengo que irme. Créeme que no quieres una pelea conmigo.

–Estaba un poco alterada… –reconoció Izumi, frente a todas las chicas, aunque no se disculpó. Jin estaba nervioso, había olvidado que Izumi era una "yankee", y trató de calmar las cosas.

–Todo el equipo practicará disparos desde fuera del área –dijo, interrumpiendo la discusión– excepto por Aizawa e Izumi, ellas estarán del otro lado de la cancha.

Masaki pidió a Aizawa que enseñara generalidades del deporte a Izumi. Después de todo eran compañeras de clase y probablemente sería más fácil. La profesora Abe notó que el temperamento de Izumi podría ser un problema, pero afirmó también que, en cada equipo es necesario tener a alguien de carácter fuerte.

Mientras Izumi aprendía a tomar el balón y las reglas le eran explicadas por Aizawa, Komatsu seguía viéndola con verdadera rabia. Anzu se daba cuenta, pero le importaba realmente poco.

–Me alegra que te hayas decidido a unirte –le decía Nana, más que nada para sacar algo de plática.

–No esperes que ame este deporte tanto como tú lo haces –afirmó Izumi– pero al menos no llegaré a casa temprano, así que está bien. No sé hacia dónde me llevará esto, pero tampoco me he unido para hacer destrozos. Ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Tras escuchar eso, Aizawa detuvo un momento sus indicaciones y se agachó hasta hincarse en el suelo. –Si dices eso, ¿podrías disculparte con Komatsu-chan? Sé que puede parecer tonto, pero si no lo haces, puede haber problemas. Apenas estamos comenzando a unirnos como equipo y quiero que sigamos de esta forma. Así que, por favor… –Aizawa agachó un momento su cabeza, pero ésta fue tocada de forma suave por la mano de Izumi.

-Para todo el mundo soy una _yankee_, una busca problemas. No sé por qué, pero tú eres de las pocas personas que en el grupo me saluda siempre con una sonrisa. Sé que a veces me miras con un poco de temor, pero hace el esfuerzo por saludarme cada mañana. Si me disculpo con Komatsu, tómalo como una cortesía como la que haces a diario ¿de acuerdo?

Aizawa asintió felizmente. Izumi entonces fue hacia donde estaban el resto de sus compañeras y se acercó a Komatsu. Sin cambiar su semblante despreocupado y a la vez fuerte, le extendió la mano a Maki.

–Lo siento, no debí haber hecho aquello.

Se podía notar que la disculpa no era la más sincera del mundo. Komatsu estuvo cerca de no aceptarla, pero vio acercarse a Aizawa y el rostro preocupado de la capitana la hizo finalmente estrechar la mano de Izumi.

–Acepto la disculpa –dijo Komatsu–, pero no confío en ti. Voy a estar observándote.

Izumi sonrió algo divertida, sin intimidarse y continuó su instrucción con Aizawa. El entrenamiento no varió demasiado antes de terminar. Jin se acercó primero a Izumi, antes de reunir a todas las chicas.

–¿Qué tal?

–Dijiste que tenía habilidades –respondió Anzu–, aún no he podido mostrarlas, así que ya te diré lo que pienso cuando tenga la oportunidad.

Masaki reunió a las chicas y dio a conocer el entrenamiento del día siguiente. Komatsu lanzaba miradas asesinas a Izumi, quien las notaba, pero sólo sonreía. No tanto porque le divirtiera, sino para hacer enojar aún más a Maki. Su alma de busca pleitos no iba a desaparecer sólo por haberse unido al equipo de handball.

La profesora Abe dijo a las chicas que el siguiente sábado también tendrían que ir a la escuela, para terminar el "entrenamiento" del anterior sábado. Así, tras la práctica del viernes, en la cual las muchachas se concentraron en el manejo del balón al tiempo que corrían por la cancha, llegaron el sábado para terminar el letrero y algunas partes que todavía no estaban pintadas.

Luego de ello, se dirigieron a las duchas del gimnasio interior. Las chicas ya se conocían bien entre sí y jugaban un poco a la vez que se duchaban; pero Anzu se bañaba de forma separada, al fondo de aquellas duchas y sólo se concentraba en limpiarse. Sintió entonces que alguien más estaba cerca de ella y se dio cuenta de que era Aizawa.

–¿No te sientes sola aquí?

–No estoy acostumbrada a bañarme con alguien más –dijo–, de hecho, esta es la primera vez que uso una ducha con tantas chicas. No es que tengan algo distinto a mí, somos todas mujeres después de todo. Es sólo que, bueno, me da algo de vergüenza –aceptó con una mueca.

–No deberías –afirmó Aizawa con una enorme sonrisa– porque eres bastante guapa. Creo que la más guapa aquí es Namikawa y ninguna tenemos los pechos como Komatsu, pero tú eres muy bonita, Anzu-chan.

Izumi recibió con extrañeza esa aseveración. Nunca había pensado en ella como una chica "linda". Nunca había recibido invitaciones de chicos a salir, y no era que no le gustaran los hombres, pero simplemente no había sucedido. No se daba cuenta de que realmente intimidaba a cualquier chico.

Nana le sonrió como ella sabía. Izumi la vio un poco extrañada y continuó con su limpieza.

El sábado anterior, Aizawa había realizado algunas bromas con sus compañeras, tomándolas por sorpresa desde la espalda y apretando sus pechos, comparándolos entre sí. Tuvo la idea de hacerlo con Izumi, pero desistió de inmediato. No supo si ésta se enojaría y prefirió no averiguarlo. Para su mala suerte, hubo alguien más a quien se le ocurrió. Hidemi Nakamura había imitado esa broma y ya que Izumi era nueva, decidió probarla. Aizawa no pudo detenerla cuando la espigada chica ya estaba estrujando los senos de Anzu.

Izumi se zafó rápidamente y miró con enfado a Nakamura quien se asustó de inmediato. Las demás chicas habían visto la escena y todas callaron, mientras Komatsu se preparó para enfrentar a Anzu si ésta comenzaba algo.

Anzu estaba enfadada. Su rostro no lo demostraba, pero sus puños apretados sí. Miró un momento a Aizawa, quien no sabía qué decir. Pero Izumi luego pensó que estaba ahí no para pelear, sino para demostrarles a Jin Masaki y a sí misma que sí sabía valorarse, y que jamás se haría menos como su madre.

–No me gusta que me hagas eso –le dijo a Nakamura y luego se volteó a enjuagarse el cabello.

–Lo siento –dijo Hidemi.

–¡Es mi culpa! –intervino Nana– Yo comencé con esta broma, Nakamura sólo quería ser amistosa, pero se le ha pasado la mano.

Izumi calló por un momento y luego volteó a ver a Nakamura. Anzu simplemente pidió que, por favor, no le comparara los pechos con las demás y que no se sorprendiera si algún día recibía una pequeña broma de ese estilo de su parte. Nakamura sonrió y su susto se esfumó, y así también el de Aizawa y las demás chicas.

Al terminar de ducharse, las chicas se despidieron y se dirigieron a su casa. Anzu Izumi tomó el camino de siempre, aunque se detuvo a comprar un jugo de frutas y luego siguió rumbo a su casa. En aquel camino a un lado del canal, cerca de un pequeño puente peatonal que la llevaría directo al edificio donde estaba el apartamento donde vivía con su madre, hermana y padrastro, fue llamada por alguien. A su espalda estaba Yui Namikawa, la no muy alta de sus compañeras.

–¿Vives cerca de aquí? –preguntó y Anzu sólo asintió.– Yo vivo en los edificios Araki, mi madre usualmente pasa por mí, pero los sábados no puede hacerlo.

Para Izumi esa conversación era algo fastidiosa, aunque entendió por qué nunca se había topado con Namikawa en el camino. Pensó que al pasar por ese largo puente escucharía mil y una palabras saliendo de la boca de Yui, pero, para su sorpresa, no fue así. Y ya que ella tampoco dijo nada, fue un puente silencioso, sólo el agua que corría por debajo de ellas y el tumulto de las avenidas cercanas era lo que estropeaba aquel silencio.

Llegaron así a la entrada del edificio de Izumi y ésta se despidió de manera simple, con una muy tenue sonrisa. Namikawa, por el contrario, tenía un rostro triste y preocupado.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Anzu.

–Es que… –dudó Namikawa por un momento, pero al final habló– lamento que mi primera impresión contigo no fuera muy buena. Si debo cambiar algo para no desagradarte, sólo dímelo. En un equipo todas debemos ser amigas.

–¿Desagradarme? –preguntó Izumi– ¿de dónde sacaste esa tonta idea?

–Bueno, no dijiste nada y yo…

–No me hagas caso, yo no estoy acostumbrada a hablar mucho con la gente, es mi culpa, no la tuya –le dijo Anzu y Namikawa sonrió. Izumi pensó que, en efecto, se veía preciosa. No era una atracción, solo supo que Yui era una de las chicas más bonitas que había visto.

–Mi mamá va por mí cuando la escuela termina, pero por las mañanas yo voy caminando. Es extraño que nunca te haya visto, pero, ¿quieres que vayamos juntas a la escuela a partir de este lunes?

La primera reacción de Izumi era negarse. Ella disfrutaba los momentos de soledad, le gustaba estar lejos de su complicada casa y tampoco amaba la escuela, por lo que ese tiempo entre ambos espacios le gustaba bastante, era cuando lo pasaba consigo misma, cuando podía pensar sin que nadie la interrumpiera; sin embargo ya había dicho a Namikawa que no le desagradaba su compañía, y mentira o verdad, no podía retractarse, así que a pesar de todo, aceptó.

Al siguiente lunes, Izumi apenas salía de bañarse cuando su madre advirtió que alguien la buscaba. Le dijo que era una chica bonita y Anzu se asomó dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Yui Namikawa.

–¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –preguntó Izumi.

–Bueno, ya es hora de irnos, si no nos vamos a esta hora llegaremos tarde –afirmó Namikawa.

Anzu tuvo que darse prisa y ni siquiera se peinó bien, ya que salió cinco minutos después. Ambas cruzaron el puente y luego el camino junto al canal. Llegó entonces un momento en que Namikawa se dirigió hacia un parque cercano e Izumi hacia las avenidas.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Anzu– si vamos por ahí tardaremos muchísimo más.

–¿Pero no es peligroso ir por la ciudad? –respondió Namikawa– nunca faltan los molestadores…

–No pasará nada, vamos. Si alguien te molesta lo haré papilla, no te preocupes.

Así, ambas siguieron el camino propuesto por Anzu y llegaron con un buen tiempo a la escuela. Izumi entendió por qué ella y Yui nunca se habían topado, pues al utilizar caminos distintos, Namikawa tenía que salir más temprano, por lo menos diez minutos.

De esa forma Izumi y Namikawa comenzaron a ir acompañadas a la escuela todos los días. A la salida, Izumi trató de negarse a ser llevada hasta su casa en auto por la madre de Yui, y aunque algunos días lograba zafarse para caminar sola, otras veces debía aceptar el aventón. Envidiaba a Yui, pues su madre era alegre, amable y servicial, parecía estar siempre de buen humor. Además pudo ver de dónde había heredado Namikawa su belleza.

**Si has leído hasta aquí, te agradezco mucho. Un saludo.**


	4. Reika Yomohiro y Ryu Tanaka

**El equipo va tomando forma, pero aún no está completo: dos personajes más llegarán en este capítulo.**

Al inicio de la semana siguiente en que las chicas habían terminado de pintar el gimnasio, Jin seguía llegando temprano a la escuela. No tenía nada qué hacer en su apartamento y podía planear allí las sesiones de entrenamiento. Ese lunes Jin paseaba por los pasillos y fue cuando vio a un grupo de chicas andando por ahí. En realidad era una chica que estaba acompañada por tres más, ella era notoriamente una especie de líder, pues las otras sólo la seguían. Tenía un cabello castaño claro, ondulado y estaba maquillada de forma que parecía profesional. Sus rasgos se notaban mucho. Jin notó que era una chica bonita, tal vez no tanto como Yui Namikawa, pero se acercaba bastante. Justo cuando él pasaba cerca de ella, un accesorio de maquillaje cayó de las manos de la chica y Masaki se agachó para recogerlo. No fue con ninguna intención por parte de él y simplemente se lo dio de forma casual.

–¿Quién es él? –preguntó la joven a sus compañeras, cuando Jin se alejó. Una de ellas, comentó que era el entrenador del equipo de handball y catalogó a las integrantes del club como "perdedoras".– Pues para mí, él no es un perdedor.

–Debe llevarte diez años por lo menos, Yomohiro-sama –le dijo otra de las chicas, intuyendo lo que pasaba por la mente de la otra.

–¿Y eso qué? ¿Cuándo ha sucedido que un hombre se me resista? –preguntó ella y sus compañeras negaron. –_Reika Yomohiro_ siempre obtiene lo que quiere, y esto no va a ser la excepción.

Las prácticas siguieron, enfocadas mayormente en el trabajo físico y un poco en la técnica. Masaki aún no quería enfocarse en el juego en sí, al menos no totalmente. Quería que sus jugadoras se acostumbraran primero a los movimientos y desplazamientos propios del deporte, a la cancha, al balón y, por supuesto, tenerlas en una óptima condición física.

El jueves de esa semana, llegó una visita más al gimnasio. Era precisamente Reika Yomohiro. La joven estaba vestida de forma sensual a la vez que deportiva. Usaba una malla, una licra que acentuaba sus caderas y dejaba ver que vestía una diminuta ropa interior, así como una blusa pegada con un escote notable.

Ella caminó hacia la banda y se presentó ante Jin, mostrando lo mayor posible su escote.

–Soy de segundo año, Reika Yomohiro, quiero que seas mi entrenador –dijo ella de la forma más sugestiva posible.

–Soy el entrenador Masaki, me alegra que quieras unirte. Hoy estamos haciendo trabajo físico, únete a las demás chicas y sigue lo que Aizawa, la de cabello rubio, hace. Ella es la capitana.

–Me encanta el trabajo físico –dijo de nuevo con un tono sugestivo.

Si Masaki no captó las intenciones de Yomohiro, al menos no le dio mucha importancia al asunto. La profesora Abe entendió a la perfección los avances de Reika, pero sólo sonrió y no dijo nada.

Por su apariencia estilizada y sofisticada, Yomohiro no tenía la apariencia de una deportista, pero Masaki notó que tenía realmente una muy buena condición física y que estaba a la par de las demás en ese sentido. En realidad Reika había practicado gimnasia durante un buen tiempo. Continuamente Yomohiro volteaba a ver a Jin, esperando que éste se fijara en ella, pero la mirada del entrenador no estaba en alguna chica en especial.

Yomohiro regresó al siguiente día vestida de la misma forma y, de nuevo, tratando de impresionar a Masaki, pero éste no se daba por enterado, o al menos eso parecía. Eran evidentes las intenciones de Reika, y además de la profesora Abe, también Izumi, Namikawa y Aizawa, entre otras, se dieron cuenta, aunque no dijeron nada.

La profesora Abe dijo que tenía planeado otro entrenamiento "especial" para el siguiente día, el sábado. De esa forma citó a las chicas y pidió a Jin que también él estuviera presente, lo que Masaki aceptó.

El ejercicio iba a consistir en la reforestación de la escuela. Los árboles habían sufrido plaga y muchos habían tenido que ser talados, por lo que era momento de recuperarlos, aunque fuera a largo plazo. Jin y la profesora Abe no hicieron tanto trabajo como las chicas pero la presencia de Masaki fue importante para que Yomohiro ayudara. Por supuesto, la petulante Reika no hizo agujeros con sus manos, pero acarreó agua y apoyó en lo que pudo.

Yomohiro no quiso bañarse al mismo tiempo que las demás chicas e hizo todo lo posible por retrasarse. Cuando finalmente entró, ya todas habían terminado, menos Aizawa, quien todavía seguía por allí. A Reika no le quedó más remedio que ducharse junto con la rubia. Lo hizo en la regadera más alejada de donde estaba Nana y trató de terminar rápido. De cualquier forma le tocó ponerse la ropa junto con la capitana.

–¿Por qué te quedaste tanto tiempo? –preguntó Yomohiro, poniéndose una ropa distinta a con la que había llegado, siendo la única chica en el equipo que había hecho tal.

–Es porque soy la capitana –respondió Aizawa sonriendo, mientras se colocaba una calceta.

–¿Y por eso debes quedarte al final?

–No quería que estuvieras sola –dijo Nana ante la sorpresa de Reika.– Soy la capitana y mi deber es que las integrantes del equipo se sientan a gusto aquí.

Aizawa acompañó a Yomohiro a la entrada de la escuela a pesar de que ésta decía que no era necesario, pues ya la estaban esperando cerca de ahí. Nana insistió y Reika no pudo quitársela de encima, por lo que la rubia vio llegar un auto lujoso que abrió la puerta frente al colegio. Una ventana eléctrica bajó en la puerta del copiloto y dejó ver a un hombre de edad mediana, delgado, calvo y ya con canas en el cabello que le quedaba y un espeso bigote, que estaba conduciendo.

–Es hora de ir a casa, Reika-sama –dijo él, con voz calmada, pero luego advirtió la presencia de Aizawa. Preguntó si era una amiga de Reika y luego de una pequeña plática, Nana ya estaba viajando en ese lujoso auto conducido por Sasaki, el mayordomo de la familia Yomohiro.

–¿En serio no es una molestia? –preguntó Aizawa.

–No se preocupe. No queda muy lejos de la casa Yomohiro pero llevaré primero a la señorita Reika, para no desviarnos demasiado, ¿está bien? –Nana aceptó sin problemas. Era una chica simple y alegre y estaba un poco abrumada por tanto lujo, así que no negaría nada en ese instante.

Reika estuvo callada durante el viaje y sólo compartió algunas palabras hasta llegar a su casa. No era una gigantesca mansión, pero sí una casa moderna, grande, lujosa. No era una vivienda común y corriente. El auto entró un momento a la cochera de aquella casa y ahí bajó Yomohiro quien se despidió de forma seria de Aizawa. El coche salió de nueva cuenta para llevar a Nana.

–Señorita Aizawa –dijo Sasaki, una vez que estaban en la calle nuevamente–. Me dio tanto gusto ver a la señorita Reika acompañada. Verá, la señorita Reika ha sido siempre muy solitaria, tiene dificultad para hacer amigos y amigas de verdad, las que tiene no son sus amigas realmente. Todos se sienten intimidados por su lujosa vida y su padre insiste en que debe estudiar en escuelas normales, no exclusivas para su posición económica. Cuando ella comentó que se había unido al equipo de handball, me pareció bastante extraño y aunque no me dijo el por qué; aun así me sentí contento, y no me equivoqué.

Sasaki se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y luego volteó para ver directamente a Aizawa.

–Por favor señorita Aizawa –pidió Sasaki con sinceridad– sea amiga de la señorita Reika.

Nana sonrió y aceptó gustosa. Ahora debía hacerlo no sólo por ser la capitana del equipo, sino porque alguien se lo estaba pidiendo.

No iba a ser fácil tal labor, porque Yomohiro era una chica presuntuosa y no tan fácil de tratar. En los entrenamientos era sencillo porque estaba tratando de impresionar a Masaki todo el tiempo, pero cuando Nana la buscaba entre clases, apenas si le dirigía la palabra. Por supuesto, Aizawa no era alguien que se rindiera tan fácilmente.

Por su parte, Jin, que ya parecía tener equipo completo compartió con la profesora Abe que todavía había una pieza faltante y se trataba del mánager del club. Gracias a algunos anuncios que se habían colocado el lunes, para el martes ya había dos candidatos, dos chicos de primer año, pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener demasiado conocimiento deportivo y para Jin fue muy evidente que querían el puesto sólo para estar cerca de las chicas. Después de todo Yui Namikawa comenzaba a ser una ídolo, sobre todo para los alumnos de primer año, Reika Yomohiro era una chica sofisticada y atractiva y el resto de las jóvenes también llamaban la atención.

El entrenamiento estaba a la mitad cuando llegó un tercer chico. Masaki pensó que tal vez debió especificar que era preferible una mujer como mánager del equipo, pero dio oportunidad a ese alumno. Era un chico bajito y flacucho con cabello negro alborotado, aunque no muy abundante.

–Soy Tanaka Ryu, de primer año –dijo él, al estar ya frente a frente con Jin.

–¿Por qué quieres ser el mánager del equipo? –preguntó Masaki.

–Bueno… yo… –dudó Tanaka un momento y luego estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando un balón llegó cerca de donde él estaba. Yui Namikawa se acercó a recogerlo y reconoció al chico, saludándolo alegremente, ya que parecía que ambos estaban en el mismo grupo. Ryu se quedó mirándola, embobado, perdido totalmente durante varios segundos hasta que Jin llamó su atención.

Masaki se dio cuenta de que cuál era la razón de Tanaka. No era igual que los otros chicos, lo de Ryu era más puro e inocente.

–¿Qué crees que puedas hacer por el club? –preguntó el entrenador.

–Bueno, pues sé primeros auxilios. Mi papá es médico y él me ha enseñado algo sobre esto.

Masaki preguntó si sabía algo de handball y Ryu afirmó que se había documentado un poco, y que sabía sobre las generalidades. Las palabras del chico parecían sinceras, al menos así lo juzgó Jin.

–Tienes ya una labor –le dijo Masaki– ve con la directora y dile que necesitamos un botiquín apropiado. Si sabes de primeros auxilios, entonces debes saber qué es lo que necesitamos.

–¿Yo…?

–Sí –le afirmó Masaki, sonriendo– es el trabajo del mánager del club de handball.

Tanaka entonces fue toda velocidad a la oficina de la directora Fujita; sin embargo, cuando llegó a la entrada, Ryu se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto de cerca a la directora. Le dio miedo y se quedó quieto pero decidió que no podía fallar en su primer encomienda. Entró finalmente y la directora subió un poco sus anteojos para verlo para después preguntarle el motivo de su visita.

Tartamudeando, pero finalmente contando todo, Ryu cumplió con su misión, y pronto estuvo de regreso para colocar el botiquín en la bodega de los balones, la cual se encontraba vacía. Le tomó algunos minutos, pero finalmente pudo colocarlo y se sintió orgulloso de haberlo logrado. Ryu no parecía destacar realmente en muchas cosas, por lo que lo conseguido en ese día le hacía sentir bien.

De pronto, el chico se sintió rodeado y al voltear, vio a todas las chicas frente a él.

–Él es Ryu Tanaka, y a partir de hoy será nuestro mánager –confirmó Masaki a las chicas, que ya habían terminado su entrenamiento del día. Acto seguido, ellas saludaron a Tanaka de distintas maneras. Algunas, como Izumi, estrecharon su mano, aunque otras, como Aizawa, le abrazaron, empapándolo de sudor. Para él no fue desagradable por dos razones. La primera era que no se hubiera imaginado ser tocado así por chicas de su escuela y la segunda y más importante, que Yui Namkawa había sido una de las lo había abrazado.

–Cuídate de los demás chicos, Tanaka –le dijo Jin, divertido– todos van a tenerte envidia.

Al siguiente día, Ryu llegó a la escuela temprano, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y tarareando alguna melodía incluso sin darse cuenta. Él no lo sabía, pero iba a convertirse en una de las piezas clave del equipo y su corazón parecía presentir ello. Estaba tan distraído que no escuchó algunos llamados de su nombre y reaccionó hasta que alguien le tomó del hombro.

–¡Estás en la luna, Ryu-chan! –le dijo sonriente una chica de su misma estatura, con cabello corto, no demasiado, bien arreglado y de color castaño claro.– Y bien, ¿serás el mánager de ese equipo?

–Sí, lo conseguí, Akane-san –respondió él sin retirar su sonrisa.

–Bueno, el equipo de softbol ya tiene una mánager de segundo año. Daisuke me dijo que ibas a ser mánager del equipo de handball, y yo habría querido que estuvieras con nosotras, pero si ya tenemos, supongo que está bien.

Mientras Ryu seguía charlando con Akane, ambos caminaban hacia su salón y en el camino se toparon con Yui Namikawa, quien venía llegando. Saludó cortésmente, pues aunque ya conocía a Ryu, realmente había cruzado pocas palabras con Akane a pesar de que iban en el mismo grupo.

–Soy Akane Takagawa, y no seas tan cortés, que incluso nuestros apellidos se parecen –sonrió ella– Ryu-chan y yo hemos ido juntos desde la secundaria –siguió presentándose, agregando que apuntaba a ser la lanzadora estrella del equipo de softbol de la escuela.

Tras ambas conocerse formalmente, el grupo entró a clases y en el descanso decidieron comer los tres juntos. Al entrar al comedor, muchas miradas se volvieron hacia ellos, pero estaban enfocadas más específicamente en Namikawa, cuya gracia y belleza resaltaban en Shuusei a pesar de ser ella de primer año.

Los tres se sentaron en la misma mesa y comenzaban a comer cuando alguien se acercó. Un joven, alto, más grande que ellos y con su cabello negro un poco largo se presentó como Kenta Obata.

–Soy el capitán del equipo de atletismo, y el futuro "Usain Bolt" de Japón. Es un gusto –dijo.

–Mucho gusto –respondió Akane.

–No te hablo a ti, sino a ella –dijo él de una forma un tanto descortés, lo que descolocó a Yui.– Pocas veces se ven chicas de primer año tan guapas, así que te daré el honor de salir con esta estrella –se señaló a él mismo.

–Tal vez si te disculpas con Takagawa-san, lo consideraré –afirmó Yui.

–¿Sabes cuántas chicas aquí morirían por esta oportunidad? No la desaproveches –dijo él y quiso tocarle la nariz cariñosamente, pero Namikawa no lo permitió al alejar su rostro un poco.

–Disculpa, pero es mejor que me dejes en paz –dijo ella sonriendo, tratando de no enfadarse, a pesar de todo; pero Obata no parecía desistir de sus avances, por lo que Ryu, reuniendo toda la valentía que tenía, decidió actuar.

–Oye, ha dicho que la dejes en paz y… –le dijo, pero empequeñeciendo la voz cada vez más, debido al temor– …n-no es correcto lo que haces… senpai.

Obata lo miró con una mezcla de burla y despreció, y alzó la mano con intención de empujar a Ryu, pero fue tomado de su muñeca por alguien más antes de que algo sucediera.

–¿Por qué no vas y molestas a alguien más, Obata? O deberías ir a correr, tal vez así mejorarías un poco.

Un chico de una estatura similar a la de Obata, con ojos tranquilos y cabello castaño oscuro, le sostenía con firmeza la mano al atleta, quien desistió finalmente y se fue de ahí, no sin antes advertir a aquel joven.

–Será mejor que no te metas conmigo, Uehara. La siguiente ocasión no responderé por lo que suceda.

Uehara no le tomó importancia y se sentó en la mesa junto a Takagawa.

–Siento haberme tardado –le dijo a Akane.– No nos conocemos, soy Daisuke Uehara –se presentó a Namikawa.

–Es el _as_ del equipo de beisbol de Shuusei –completó Ryu la presentación.

–Soy el lanzador principal, no sé si el as. Para eso tendría que llevar al equipo hasta el Koshien.

–Gracias –dijo Yui agachando la cabeza un poco.

–No es nada. Kenta Obata será rápido, pero su personalidad apesta y sé que hay muchos que están de acuerdo conmigo.

Tras seguir la plática un rato, Yui Namikawa se dio cuenta de que sus compañeras del equipo de handball ya estaban almorzando en otra mesa no muy lejos de ahí, y se disculpó para ir con ellas.

–Es muy bonita, Ryu-kun –le dijo Daisuke, con relación a Yui.

–Deberías acercarte más a ella –afirmó Akane siendo abrazada por Uehara–, nosotros te apoyaremos –sonrió.

Tanaka sólo se sonrojó sin decir nada y continuó almorzando. Takagawa se disculpó y fue a sentarse con algunas de sus compañeras del equipo de softbol, y Uehara hizo lo mismo, pero se llevó a Ryu con él. El chico de primer año fue entonces la envidia cómica de los beisbolistas al saber éstos que él era el mánager del equipo de handball femenil.

**Si has leído hasta aquí, te agradezco mucho. Un saludo.**


	5. Urashimaoka

**Tras algunas semanas de práctica, el entrenador Masaki decide que su equipo debe tener un partido de práctica, pero ¿estará listo?**

Así pasaron algunos días que se convirtieron en semanas. Yui había aprendido a controlar el balón de forma perfecta, Anzu tiraba de buena forma a la portería y Reika se desplazaba de manera notable por la cancha. Jin comenzaba a visualizar a su equipo titular cuando le restaba un mes y medio para el comienzo de los campeonatos.

–La hora ha llegado chicas. Tendremos un juego amistoso el próximo viernes, así que es mejor que estén preparadas.

Todas se descolocaron y hasta se asustaron. Una cosa era entrenar, pulir sus habilidades, aprender el deporte, y otra muy distinto enfrentarse a un equipo organizado. Aunque Jin les aseguró que lo harían bien, ello no les quitó el nervio.

Nana preguntó a Jin de qué equipo se trataba. Era el más cercano posible, Urashimaoka y la rubia entonces hizo un gesto de desagrado, a lo que sus compañeras preguntaron el motivo.

–Urashimaoka tiene el equipo más fuerte de toda la prefectura... será un partido muy duro –respondió Aizawa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

–Entonces, ¿no tendremos oportunidad? –preguntó Sato.

–Temo que muy pocas.

–¡Qué tontería! –interrumpió Yomohiro– yo no estoy aquí para pertenecer a un equipo perdedor, así que mejor dejen esa actitud. Mi sola presencia causará estragos en esas chicas de Urashimaoka.

–Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que la _princesita_ dice –habló Izumi– perder desde este momento, sólo con escuchar el nombre de ellas, no parece lo mejor. Yo no sé nada de nada, sobre cuál equipo es el más fuerte de todo Saitama, sólo sé que no me voy a rendir sin antes jugar mi primer partido.

–Pues no es lo que dices siempre, Izumi –le dijo Jin, a modo de reclamo. Anzu no era fiel seguidora de repetir una y otra vez las mismas jugadas, uno de los entrenamientos preferidos de Jin. Masaki era creyente que, entre más se repitieran las jugadas, por más simples que éstas fuesen, se podrían realizar en un partido de forma casi automática.

Pero Anzu se aburría de hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, y de las constantes correcciones que Jin le hacía a sus movimientos. Y no se guardaba sus quejas.

–Tal y como estamos ahora, probablemente será como dice Aizawa –afirmó Jin.

–Cuando esto comenzó, tú me dijiste que yo tenía habilidades, ¿era mentira? –preguntó Izumi, desafiante.

–Una cosa son las habilidades, que ciertamente tienes tú, y tus compañeras –respondió Masaki– y otra cosa es el esfuerzo que pongan en los entrenamientos. ¿Ustedes creen que los campeones se hacen en la cancha, a la hora de los partidos? Claro que no. Los campeones se hacen justo cuando nadie mira, cuando las gradas están vacías. Las medallas se ganan en las prácticas, en los torneos simplemente se reciben. Espero que haya quedado claro.

El entrenamiento de ese día fue más duro que de costumbre y las chicas terminaron agotadas. No demoraron mucho en irse a casa a descansar, todas excepto Nana.

–¿Puedo hablar con usted? –preguntó la rubia a lo que Jin aceptó.– Sé que quiere que el equipo mejore en poco tiempo, pero, ¿no ahuyentará a nadie estos entrenamientos tan duros? Yo creo que, aunque ganar es importante, divertirse lo es más... yo... ¡yo no quiero que alguien deje de venir a entrenar!

Masaki sonrió, algo emocionado por el amor que Aizawa tenía por el equipo de handball. Luego se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros.

–¿Sabes algo Aizawa? Yo creo que tú tienes razón –le dijo, haciendo que ella lo mirara con ojos bien abiertos–. Divertirse es lo más importante en un deporte; sin embargo, para lograr divertirnos, primero tenemos que jugar bien, lograr un juego de conjunto. Sé que puede parecer rudo, pero es la única forma de saber quién está realmente comprometida con el equipo. Si alguna no lo está por completo, será una decepción, pero para lograr divertirnos necesitamos que todas estén apuntando al mismo objetivo.

Nana lo pensó por un momento, y mientras sonreía, se dio cuenta de que había aprendido algo nuevo ese día.

–Comprendo –dijo mientras mostraba nuevamente una sonrisa–. Sólo espero que Izumi, Komatsu o Yomohiro, con sus temperamentos, no hayan tomado a mal sus palabras.

–Es de las que menos estaría preocupado –afirmó Masaki–, ellas tres son orgullosas, no dejarán el equipo por algo como esto.

Pero Jin no echó en saco roto la preocupación de Aizawa, y para el día siguiente, decidió hacer un entrenamiento distinto. Las chicas llegaron al gimnasio sin ningún aspaviento, aunque el rostro de alguna que otra demostraba un poco de cansancio. Sus gestos cambiaron cuando Jin les comunicó el entrenamiento de ese día.

–Hoy no correremos una y otra vez, ni practicaremos pases, tiros y movimientos... o al menos no como siempre lo hacemos –les dijo Masaki– hoy veremos de qué están hechas y qué tanto han mejorado.

–Ya era tiempo –sonrió Izumi– ¿qué vamos a hacer?

–Detenerme –dijo Jin tomando un balón con su mano derecha– Ahora, ¿quién será la primera en tratar de evitar que anote?

Todas las chicas se quedaron heladas ante esa propuesta pero una de ellas dio un paso al frente. –Reika Yomohiro aceptará el reto –dijo con su orgullosa voz, antes de guiñarle un ojo a Jin. La delgada joven se colocó entonces en posición defensiva.

–Lo que Yomohiro quiere no es detener al entrenador, sino simplemente ponerle sus manos encima –dijo Komatsu haciendo que todas las demás rieran.

Jin tomó el balón entonces, lo botó un par de ocasiones y advirtió a Reika que estuviera lista. Luego corrió a toda velocidad hacia su lado derecho, Yomohiro no reaccionó tan rápido por lo que corrió a toda velocidad para dar alcance a Masaki, pero justó cuando parecía que la chica iba a alcanzarlo, el entrenador simplemente cambió de dirección con gran destreza y se enfiló hacia la portería sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo y tiró angulado para anotar el gol.

La profesora Abe no dijo nada, sólo sonrió. Aunque ya lo sospechaba, prácticamente confirmó en ese momento que Jin Masaki no había sido cualquier otro jugador de handball.

–Cuando defienden a otro jugador, ¿qué es lo que miran? ¿Su rostro, el balón, los hombros? –preguntó Jin a sus jugadoras al momento de tomar el balón. –Son las caderas. Si miran las caderas, no podrán engañarlas tan fácilmente.

–Deme otra oportunidad ¿mirar las caderas con atención? Eso puedo hacerlo

–Esa tonta... –murmuró Izumi torciendo la boca. Aunque Anzu, no sabía por qué, pero estaba sintiéndose algo emocionada. Quería ser la siguiente en "enfrentarse" a Jin.

Reika pudo darle alcance, pero no defender a Jin con eficacia y éste volvió a anotar. Anzu pidió su turno, pero Jin fue llamando a las chicas en distinto orden por lo que Izumi sería de las últimas.

La más cercana a detener a Jin fue Komatsu, por su fortaleza y porque en esa oportunidad, Masaki no hizo demasiados movimientos lejos del centro, pero de todas formas pudo tirar a la portería.

Fue entonces el turno de Izumi. Cuando Jin vio sus ojos, no se sorprendió, vio lo que esperaba: una joven enfadada, ansiosa por "destruirlo". Masaki entonces intentó ir por el lado derecho pero Izumi pudo seguirlo sin problemas. Al cambiar de dirección, la chica se retrasó un poco, pero luego le dio alcance, y así en tres ocasiones más ante el asombro de las chicas, la profesora Abe y Ryu Tanaka.

Jin entonces sonrió y se detuvo un momento, boto el balón y luego fue hacia su izquierda, hizo un giro, y cuando menos lo pensó, Izumi ya veía a su entrenador pasar a su lado sin que pudiera hacer nada y tirar sin problemas.

–Realmente has hecho que me esfuerce al máximo, pero tampoco he perdido tanta velocidad –le dijo a lo corto y luego se dirigió a todas.– Claro, el defender uno a uno en el handball es algo que sucede muy poco, siempre estarán sus compañeras para ayudarles; sin embargo, una defensa veloz hace las cosas más fáciles, impide los tiros y promueve los contragolpes. Pero el ser veloces dentro de la cancha, mientras están defendiendo, no es fácil, requiere mucho entrenamiento y práctica.

Jin luego le dio el balón a Yomohiro y les dijo que ahora sería lo contrario, él defendería y trataría de evitar que ellas anotaran. Reika no hizo muchos movimientos, solo corrió muy cerca de donde estaba Masaki, quien simplemente la detuvo con sus brazos, prácticamente abrazándola.

–Yomohiro, debes intentar pasarme por velocidad o agilidad. Sería difícil que lo hicieras sólo con fuerza.

–Sí, cierto, qué descuidada, ¿verdad? –dijo sonriendo.

–Eso fue lo más predecible de la historia –afirmó Izumi mientras las demás reían nerviosas.

Yomohiro era veloz, pero no pudo colocarse para tirar, aunque para su propia fortuna, al menos recibió par de "abrazos" del entrenador, por lo que volvió bastante contenta a donde estaban sus compañeras para seguir mirando la práctica.

–Prueba pensar con la cabeza, y no con lo otro –le dijo Anzu sonriendo levemente.

–¿Celosa? –preguntó Reika burlona.

–No me hagas reír –respondió Izumi– además, se ve que él no es alguien que tenga a las mujeres en su mente, o al menos no por ahora. Es un sujeto bastante extraño.

–Si fuera uno de los chicos de la clase, sus manos habrían ido a tus pechos –rió Aizawa.

E igual que había sucedido del otro lado de la cancha, Masaki dominó a sus pupilas sin excesiva dificultad. Llegó el turno entonces de Izumi nuevamente. Los ojos de ésta ya no eran de enfado, pero igualmente estaba concentrada. Arrancó a velocidad moderada y luego aceleró, pero Jin alcanzó a detenerla, por lo que tuvo que retroceder e intentarlo de nuevo, dos veces más al menos. Luego, Izumi corrió hacia su costado izquierdo, pero en su primer corte, aumentó su velocidad, Jin fue entonces a detenerla, pero, para su sorpresa, Anzu volvió a aumentar su velocidad y estuvo cerca de vencer a Masaki, quien logró ponerse enfrente de ella en última instancia, aunque ella pudo tirar, un poco desviado.

–Maldición... –murmuró Anzu mientras se levantaba, pero Jin luego atrajo su atención.

–Izumi, ¿cómo haces eso?

–¿Hacer qué?

–Aumentaste tres veces de velocidad en un mismo movimiento –le dijo Masaki.

–No sé de lo que hablas –aseguró ella.

–Fue asombroso –sonrió él mientras Anzu iba junto a sus compañeras.

Al final de la práctica, las chicas se retiraron a cambiarse y la profesora Abe se acercó a Jin, quien indicaba algunas cosas a Ryu.

–Masaki-kun, es obvio que fuiste o eres un gran jugador.

–No sé si "gran jugador", pero algo hay de eso.

–Entonces, ¿cómo esperabas que alguna de ellas te venciera?

–No esperaba que lo hicieran, honestamente –respondió él–. Quería que encontraran alguna motivación, algunas lo hicieron, otras no tanto, pero al menos fue un entrenamiento distinto.

–El entrenador tampoco usó su máxima velocidad, ¿cierto? –preguntó Tanaka.

–Un par de veces, ambas contra Izumi –dijo Masaki.– Estoy muy aliviado de no haberme equivocado con ella, sólo resta motivarla de forma correcta.

Mientras se acercaba la fecha del partido contra Urashimaoka, Jin fue aligerando el aspecto físico de los entrenamientos y se enfocó más en el juego de conjunto y en la técnica. Pocas de sus jugadoras tenían realmente un buen tiro. Las que lanzaban fuerte, no tenían precisión y viceversa, pero confiaba en que mejorarían.

Llegó entonces el día anterior al de la partido. La directora Fujita mandó traer una caja y dentro de ella estaban los uniformes de las chicas, y éstas comenzaron a sacarlas de forma entusiasta, eligiendo su número también con base en la talla que tenían. Nana tomó el 1, Yui el 7, Komatsu el 4, Reika el 9, Sato el 2, Nakamura el 8 y Anzu, que no fue de las primeras en elegir, terminó teniendo el 11, aunque por alguna razón, le gustó.

–Lo siento entrenador, aún no tenemos los uniformes de usted, la profesora Abe y de Tanaka-san –se disculpó la directora– tal vez en estos días le gustaría acompañarme, para que se mida y podamos hacerle un conjunto a la medida –le dijo acercándose a él.

–N-no es necesario –afirmó él, alejándose un poco–. Cualquier tamaño mediano está bien para mí.

–Quién se cree esa directora para insinuársele tan descaradamente al entrenador –dijo Yomohiro indignada. Sus compañeras la miraron con gesto de desaprobación.

Al siguiente día, que era sábado, el equipo se reunió en Shuusei y de ahí fue hacia la estación de tren más cercana. Las chicas, junto a Masaki, la profesora Abe y Tanaka, subieron juntas, llamando la atención de los demás usuarios del tren.

–Yo pude haber ido a esa escuela sin tener que subir al tren, Sasaki me habría llevado –dijo Yomohiro, quien se tomaba de Aizawa para no tocar tubos, manijas o asientos del vagón.

–Somos un equipo, todas debemos estar juntas en todo momento –le sonrió Nana.– Así estaremos más calmadas además.

–Tranquila –le dijo Izumi a Aizawa, al ver que ésta se encontraba algo nerviosa.– Vamos a hacerlo bien.

–¿Se me nota mucho? –preguntó Nana.

–Algo, y creo que entre más calmada esté la capitana, mejor para todo el equipo.

–Es cierto –afirmó Yomohiro–. Recuerda que la gran Reika Yomohiro está en tu equipo, no tienes nada que temer.

–Al parecer, hay que temerle a los gérmenes –sonrió Izumi levemente refiriéndose al hecho de que Yomohiro no tocaba absolutamente nada del tren.

–Créeme, _Yankee-girl_, que más le temo a una uña quebrada, o a una mancha en mi ropa. Es una pena que no haya nadie más fuerte de quien pueda tomarme –dijo mirando al entrenador Masaki, quien estaba junto a la profesora Abe haciendo algunos apuntes.

–Yo soy más fuerte que Aizawa –dijo Komatsu sonriendo, mientras que Yomohiro prefirió seguirse aferrando a Nana. La capitana olvidó por un momento su nerviosismo, y se dio cuenta de que se divertía más que nunca desde que entrara en el club de handball.

El equipo llegó al gimnasio de la preparatoria Urashimaoka, cuyo equipo ya estaba calentando ahí. Las chicas fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse, no sin antes echar una mirada a sus rivales. Destacaba una chica bastante alta y fuerte.

–Es Tamaki Sawano, probablemente la mejor de la prefectura –afirmó Aizawa.

–Es enorme... aún más que tú –dijo Izumi mirando a Komatsu quien sólo frunció el ceño sin decir nada.

–Si es tan grande, probablemente no sea tan rápida, ¿o sí? –preguntó Namikawa.

–Lenta no es –respondió Aizawa.

Las chicas se colocaron cada una su uniforme y salieron a la cancha de nuevo. Mientras sus colores eran el morado con vivos en amarillo y blanco, Urashimaoka usaba el azul eléctrico con blanco. Al final de todas salió Izumi, quien intentaba bajar sus shorts lo más que podía.

–Por qué diablos tienen que ser tan cortos...

–Si no, no serían "shorts" –le dijo Yomohiro.

–Tus piernas son lindas Izumi, no te preocupes –le sonrió Namikawa.

–Como sea... –suspiró Anzu antes de agacharse a escuchar las indicaciones de Jin Masaki.

–Bien, es el momento. Antes de salir a jugar, quiero decirles quiénes serán las que arranquen dentro de la cancha –les dijo Masaki y luego se los comunicó de memoria, sin leer ningún apunte.– Nana Aizawa, portera; Yui Namikawa, central; Maki Komatsu, pívot; Yumi Adachi, extremo izquierdo; Hidemi Nakamura, extremo derecho; Michiko Sato, lateral izquierdo.

Sólo restaba una posición y ni Anzu ni Reika habían sido mencionadas. Se miraron una a la otra y luego apretaron sus labios, seguras ambas de que iban a ser la elegida para completar el cuadro titular.

–Yumi Adachi, lateral derecho –finalizó Jin.

Anzu Izumi se puso de pie con sus ojos casi en cólera y su grito se escuchó por todo el gimnasio.

–¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿De qué se trata esto?

–Comenzarás en la banca, no eres la única Izumi –le respondió Masaki tranquilamente.

–¿Después de lo que me has dicho este tiempo?

–Izumi-chan, ya basta– le dijo alguien detrás de ella. Iba a responder de forma ruda, cuando vio los ojos serios y recios de la profesora Abe. Por alguna razón, Izumi, aunque no se calmó, si prefirió guardar sus palabras.– Tienes el nombre de tu escuela en el pecho de tu uniforme. Cuando salgamos de aquí, podrás decir lo que quieras.

–Bien –dijo, aún refunfuñando y se sentó en la orilla de la banca. Enseguida de ella también lo hizo Yomohiro, quien la miró de reojo. Reika había pensado exactamente lo mismo, pero no lo hizo saber de la misma forma que Izumi. Por primera vez, tuvo un sentimiento negativo hacia Masaki.

Las titulares se colocaron en la cancha y las capitanas fueron a estrecharse la mano junto a los árbitros. Mientras Aizawa se acercaba, la estatura de Sawano fue más llamativa, Nana no era precisamente bajita, pero la capitana contraria le llevaba poco más de 10 centímetros.

Sawano esbozó una sonrisa burlona cuando saludó a Nana y apretó su mano fuertemente. –¿Así que esta vez eres la portera? Tratas de evitar que sea una masacre... no podrás –afirmó y luego le dio la espalda. Ambas se retiraron a su cancha con el saque inicial para Shuusei.

–¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Namikawa.

–Una vez jugamos ante ellas, hace tiempo –le dijo Aizawa con la mirada baja– perdimos 63-0...

–No será igual –le afirmó Namikawa–, ten confianza.

**Si has leído hasta aquí, te agradezco mucho. Un saludo.**


	6. Natural

**Urashimaoka será el primer rival en probar qué tanto han mejorado las chicas de Shuusei. Izumi se dará cuenta de qué tan difícil es el handball**

El partido dio comienzo, Namikawa controló el balón y avanzó hasta el área rival, pero tras algunos pases con sus compañeras, la posesión fue perdida. El nerviosismo se apoderó de las chicas rápido y Urashimaoka armó el contragolpe, anotando rápidamente su primer gol. La imagen se repitió cuatro veces seguidas, con tres goles para Sawano.

–Son veloces... hay que detener esos contraataques –dijo preocupada la profesora Abe.

–La única forma de detener los contragolpes del rival, es no perder el balón –respondió Masaki y se levantó por primera vez.– Namikawa –le llamó mientras ésta, preocupada, iniciaba el ataque de Shuusei– hazlo con tranquilidad, ten calma. No tenemos ninguna prisa.

Yui trató de transmitir eso a sus compañeras, y fue con un ataque algo más lento, pasó el balón con mayor seguridad y tras algunos pases fue a con Komatsu; sin embargo ésta, cubierta por Sawano, recibió la primera falta del encuentro.

–Ha sido demasiado ruda –afirmó Setsuko Toyama, en la banca de Shuusei.

–Si no ha sido por atrás, en el momento de tiro o con una intención clara de lastimar, el agarrar de esa forma es legal. Es una falta menor –dijo Ryu Tanaka.

Al continuar con el encuentro, Namikawa intentó ir de nuevo con Komatsu, pero ésta fue detenida dos veces más por Sawano antes de finalmente perder el balón, derivando en el quinto gol de Urashimaoka. De nuevo Namikawa fue de forma tranquila, probando esta vez más opciones y sugirió a Nakamura que disparara, pero ésta lo hizo de forma muy desviada.

Fue entonces la primera vez que Urashimaoka inició un ataque desde atrás y la primera defensa en forma de Shuusei. La central de Urashimaoka, Tsuyu Kashima, un poco más alta que Namikawa, no dudó en buscar de inmediato a Sawano, quien primero fue con fuerza pensando que Komatsu no podría detenerla, pero Maki no perdió en potencia y alcanzó a detener a su rival. La misma Sawano puso el balón en movimiento de nuevo, y rápidamente volvió a recibir el balón. Komatsu fue asistida por Sato, pero Sawano no intentó ir de nuevo con fuerza y en lugar de eso, se quitó a sus rivales con un rápido movimiento de brazos, quedó sola frente a la portería y marcó sin problemas.

A los 10 minutos del primer medio, el cual estaba pactado a sólo 25, cinco menos que lo habitual, Urashimaoka ya ganaba 7-0. Masaki no pidió tiempo fuera, sólo indicó a Namikawa que utilizara su velocidad y elusividad.

–_Si alguien tiene nociones de desplazarse en la cancha, esa eres tú Namikawa. Usa tu astucia, sé que la tienes, al igual que en el baloncesto no hay base armadora sin inteligencia, ¡en el handball no existe central sin visión de juego! _–se dijo Jin mentalmente, confiando en las habilidades de Yui.

Namikawa, mejor atleta que Kashima, se escabulló hacia el lado derecho y tras fingir un pase, avanzó. Con exceso de confianza, las jugadoras de Urashimaoka no fueron con toda su fuerza y Yui aprovechó para tirar a portería.

El balón no entró, fue detenida por la portera, pero estuvo muy cerca. Aizawa sonrió ampliamente, porque, ya desde temprano en el partido, habían estado cerca de anotar, algo que no había ocurrido en el anterior partido.

De nuevo Urashimaoka fue al frente. Sawano hizo una finta, y luego cargó con fuerza sobre Maki, giró y tiró, pero esta vez, Aizawa pudo detener el disparo, que se fue hacia atrás de la portería y el saque le perteneció a Shuusei. Namikawa, cada vez con mayor confianza con el balón, fue avanzando entre pases con Sato y Adachi. Iba a ir al frente, pero cuando entró al área, dio un pase de fantasía a Sato, y ésta quedó prácticamente sola para disparar. Pudo hacerlo antes de entrar a la zona restringida y finalmente Shuusei anotó su primer gol.

El equipo celebró como si hubiera empatado el marcador, sobre todo aquellas jugadoras que tenían ya tiempo en el equipo. Aizawa no recordaba la última vez que estaba tan emocionada.

Sawano, con rostro algo enfadado, pasó cerca de su banca y su entrenador, Taro Amamiya le sonrió

–No ha sido una buena idea hacerte enfadar, ¿cierto? –le dijo, y ella sólo refunfuñó.

Kashima intercambiaba pases con sus compañeras, pero cuando el ataque estaba franco, no dudó en darle el balón a Sawano. Ante esto, Izumi soltó una especie de gruñido, Masaki volteó a verla un momento, y ésta se encontraba sentada, cruzada de piernas, y con la uña de su dedo medio derecho en sus dientes, bien atenta al juego.

La habilidad de Sawano le dio otro gol a su equipo, que ganaba 8-1 cuando el tiempo llegaba a los 15 minutos.

Namikawa encabezó otro ataque, con calma, trató de buscar opciones, vio a sus compañeras cubiertas y, tras algunos pases decidió ella acercarse al área, pero cuando hizo un giro, de pronto se vio derribada de forma brusca. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Sawano.

–Si crees que te dejaré ir libre por ahí, estás equivocada –le dijo, y volvió a su posición en el centro.

Así, en varias ocasiones, Sawano abandonó su marca de Maki, para ir a detener a Namikawa. Al filo del reglamento, los embates de Sawano fueron rudos, y la diferencia de tamaños hacía aparatosas las jugadas. En par de ocasiones, Yui pudo encontrar a Komatsu, pero ésta, con falta de práctica en los tiros, poco pudo hacer a pesar estar casi sola.

–Diablos... –apretaba Izumi sus dientes mientras veía la escena. Estaba tan concentrada viendo el partido que no advirtió cuando su entrenador la llamaba sino hasta que éste levantó la voz. Cuando volteó a verlo, Yomohiro ya estaba junto a él, recibiendo indicaciones.

–Creí que no iba a jugar... –le dijo ella.

–Claro que vas a jugar, todas lo harán –suspiró él–. Sólo quería que vieran cómo se desarrollaba el partido, que entendieran un poco más. ¿Creen que puedan hacer algo para que terminemos este primer medio con más de un gol?

–Dudar de Reika Yomohiro no debería estar permitido.

–Significa que sí –confirmó Anzu, esbozando la primera sonrisa desde que comenzara el encuentro. Ambas entonces se colocaron de pie junto a la cancha, esperado a que la jugada terminara, y ésta acabó con otro golpe de Sawano a Namikawa y el noveno gol de Urashimaoka.

–¡Adachi! –llamó Izumi, con mirada recia.

–¡Nakamura! –gritó Yomohiro con su habitual gesto petulante.

Así, ambas chicas entraron a la cancha por primera vez. Michiko Sato pasó a ser la extremo, en lugar de Hidemi Nakamura, y tanto Izumi como Yomohiro, se alinearon como las laterales.

–Venimos a poner orden –afirmó Anzu, quien empezó a correr mientras sus compañeras la miraban extrañadas. Masaki se llevó su mano a la frente.

–_Yankee-girl..._ –suspiró Yomohiro– ¿acaso no has puesto atención en los entrenamientos?

–Bueno... no soy muy buena poniendo atención... pero, ¿a qué te refieres?

–A que no puedes estar corriendo por el centro como si nada mientras Namikawa-chan tiene el balón, recuerda las transiciones, tran-si-cio-nes –respondió Yomohiro, pero Izumi puso cara de no saber de lo que le estaban hablando en absoluto.

Con ayuda de sus compañeras, Anzu fue moviéndose en la cancha de la mejor manera posible. No parecía seguir mucho orden, pero su velocidad le permitió quedarse de pronto desmarcada. Namikawa le pasó el balón e Izumí pasó como flecha hacia el área exterior sin que una de las rivales pudiera detenerla y se aprestó a tirar cuando escuchó el silbato del árbitro. La joven volteó a verlo y el juez señaló con sus manos que ella había caminado, es decir, dio demasiados pasos sin botar el balón.

–Izumi, recuerda que debes botar el balón si vas a ir más allá de tres pasos –le dijo Namikawa con una leve sonrisa –pero tus movimientos fueron asombrosos.

–Bah... pero qué juego es éste... –refunfuñó Anzu, quien ya regresaba a defender a toda velocidad.

–Parece que a Izumi-chan le falta algún camino por recorrer –le dijo la profesora Abe a Jin Masaki, quien, con los brazos cruzados, seguía tranquilo viendo el partido.

–Era de esperarse, en realidad –dijo él–. Está enfadada, está dando el máximo, quiere ganar. Por ahora, eso es mucho mejor que si tuviera una buena técnica.

Sawano tomó el balón y de nuevo fue a cargar contra Komatsu, ésta se encontraba lista para detenerla y movía sus brazos como intentando vaticinar hacia dónde iba a dirigirse su rival, pero la experiencia y habilidad de Tamaki eran superiores y la pívot de Urashimaoka se escabulló. Ella vio un gol más de forma sencilla, pero de pronto se sintió detenida y hasta fue derribada, aunque cayó encima de alguien. Se trataba de Izumi.

El árbitro se acercó a Izumi, y aunque no sacó tarjeta alguna, sí le dio una advertencia.

–No es necesario que la derribes, ten más cuidado, solamente bloquéala y no abraces.

Sus compañeras se acercaron a levantarla y a la primera que Anzu miró fue a Komatsu.

–No es agradable, pero con la fuerza que tiene ésta, tú eres la única que puede detenerla, a ver si ya dejas de temblar.

–¡¿Qué es lo que dices?! –respondió Komatsu enfadada cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, era Aizawa.

–Yo creo que tú tienes la fuerza para hacerlo Maki-chan, te necesitamos –le dijo la capitana, con su eterna sonrisa.

–Demuéstrale quien manda –le guiñó un ojo Yomohiro.

–A menos, claro, que le tengas miedo. Si es así, déjamela a mí –afirmó Izumi.

–¿Y qué harás? ¿Le clavarás una navaja?

–Me tienes en un concepto muy estereotipado –sonrió Anzu–. Sólo hazlo, o yo lo haré por ti.

–Eso no lo permitiré.

Sawano recibió rápido el balón de Kashima y fue hacia el centro, pero Komatsu, en lugar de esperarla, fue a por ella a detenerla antes de que hiciera algún otro movimiento. La pívot lo intentó un par de veces más y en la última, tiró hacia la portería, pero el disparo se fue desviado y le dio la posesión a Shuusei.

–_Así que tú también estás creciendo en este juego _–pensó Masaki–._ Te he subestimado un poco Komatsu. Tú también puedes ser parte importante de este equipo._

Namikawa, con más confianza, se acercaba más al área que antes, pero, en uno de esos acercamientos, fue sorprendida por Sawano quien la detuvo con toda su fuerza, por lo que, aun sin utilizar los brazos, derribó a Yui con facilidad, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad volvió a hacerlo.

–Yui, dame el balón, rápido –pidió Izumi cuando las acciones estaban por reanudarse.

–¿Estás segura?

–Confía en mí.

Izumi entonces recibió el balón, lo botó una vez y avanzó a toda velocidad sin esquivar a Sawano, más bien cargando contra ella. De nuevo, ambas cayeron una sobre otra, pero esta vez con Anzu arriba.

–Es mejor que dejes en paz a Yui, o te meterás conmigo –le dijo mientras estaban en el suelo. Sawano sólo gruñó.

Mientras Yomohiro se acercó a Izumi para levantarla y comentarle algo, Sawano también compartió palabras con sus compañeras. Anzu volvió a pedir el balón y cargó de nuevo contra Sawano. Ésta se encontraba lista para recibirla, pero además, dos de sus compañeras fueron a por Izumi, tratando de quitarle el balón antes de que llegara al encontronazo.

Sin embargo, Anzu soltó un pase, Sawano pensó que sería para Komatsu pero luego vio que estaba muy desviado y soltó una carcajada. Ésta fue interrumpida cuando el balón le llegó a Yomohiro.

–¡Ve por ella! –mandó Tamaki a una de sus compañeras, quien cubrió el lado derecho de Reika, pero ésta sonrió, pues era zurda. Acomodó el balón en la mano izquierda y de ahí hizo un disparo bajo, pero con buena potencia y colocación, y se convirtió en el segundo gol de Shuusei. La banca celebró y Nana Aizawa saltaba de alegría desde su propia área.

–¿Cuál es la sorpresa? –preguntó la delgada joven–. Que Reika Yomohiro tenga éxito no es nada raro –afirmó y luego guiñó hacia a banca antes de soplar un beso hacia allá.

–Parece que ha dedicado el gol a ustedes, sus compañeras, ¿eh? –dijo Jin, mientras las chicas se miraban unas a las otras, sonriendo nerviosamente.

–Deja esas tonterías y vamos a defender, presumida –le dijo Anzu, picándole en la frente con su dedo índice.

–¿Celosa, _yankee-girl_?

–Un poco –sonrió Izumi–, pero ya verás, luego me tocará a mí anotar –dijo, y ambas se sonrieron una a la otra.

Con tal motivación, el cuerpo de Anzu pareció recordar por sí mismo algunas de las posiciones defensivas que Masaki les había enseñado durante las prácticas recientes. Además, la ofensiva de Urashimaoka era relativamente simple. La mayoría de los balones iban para Sawano, que una vez teniéndolo, era difícil de detener. Así, Izumi anticipó un pase para la pivot rival y robó el balón para intentar armar un contragolpe, pero, de nuevo, cometió una infracción al no botar correctamente la pelota.

Mientras Izumi se lamentaba lanzándose injurias a si misma, Masaki se levantó de la banca y admiró un momento a esa joven. Él mismo sabía que algo especial había en ella cuando la vio saltar con total naturalidad desde la alta ventana de la escuela y echar a correr con amplia facilidad; pero lo que estaba presenciando en ese instante era algo más. Era como si, un bebé, dando sus primeros pasos, pareciera estar listo para saltar también.

–_Izumi... no será que tú... ¿acaso eres __**natural**__?_

Urashimaoka comenzó a jugar con mayor precaución a partir de ese momento. El exceso de confianza aún existía, pero en mucho menor escala. Tsuyu Kashima comenzó a cobrar un poco más de protagonismo en su equipo. Menos veloz que Namikawa, pero con más experiencia, y de cierta forma más técnica, Kashima abrió algunos espacios y logró disparar en algunas jugadas, siendo la tercera de éstas, productiva y con ello anotando el décimo tanto.

Dos ataques infructuosos de cada equipo se suscitaron y llegó el último medio minuto de juego en la primera mitad. Shuusei tomó el balón, pero la defensa de Urashimaoka, mucho más concentrada, no dejaba pasar a las contrarias. El tiempo se agotaba y el balón llegó a Izumi.

–Bah, esto no tiene fin... que les den a todos –se dijo a sí misma para luego dar dos pasos y saltar lo más alto posible, tanto, que sorprendió incluso a Sawano, y desde ahí, Anzu hizo un potente disparo que picó en la duela antes de llegar a la portería y se incrustó en ella. Hubo un silencio en Urashimaoka y su banca, y tampoco Masaki o Aizawa dijeron palabra alguna, sólo se escuchaban a las jugadoras de Shuusei celebrando.

–Ya no estoy celosa –le dijo Anzu a Yomohiro, mientras sonreía.

–Lo estarás cuando yo anote otro –respondió Reika.

El tiempo del primer medio finalizó y así el marcador ponía 10-3. Urashimaoka tenía la ventaja, pero al ir hacia su banca, no parecía que estaban ganando. Las chicas se sentaron alrededor de su entrenador Mamiya y éste no dijo nada por casi un largo minuto. Luego finalmente abrió la boca.

–¿Este equipo de Shuusei es el mismo al que enfrentamos el año pasado?

–Francamente, no –respondió Sawano, que era la única que realmente discutía con su entrenador.

–¿Ah no? ¿Y cuánto demoraron en darse cuenta? ¡Acaso no era distinto el modo de moverse de ellas con respecto al año anterior?! –comenzaba él a subir la voz– ¡¿Creen que van a ganar simplemente con presentarse en la cancha? ¡¿Al momento de que nos anotaron el primer gol, no era hora de jugar en serio?! ¡¿Acaso son estúpidas?! ¡Si no lo son, aplástenlas en la segunda mitad!

Al mismo tiempo, Jin dejaba que sus jugadoras descansaran y tomaran agua antes de hablar con ellas, pero fue Nana Aizawa quien se acercó a él para decirle algo.

–Entrenador... qué fue ese tiro de Izumi, ¿seguro que ella no había jugado antes?

–Es verdad que fue un tiro sorprendente –respondió Masaki– pero hubo una combinación de circunstancias. Sorpresa, potencia, un poco de suerte. Es cierto que Izumi es físicamente algo fuera de la norma, pero el tiro no fue con una técnica especialmente correcta. Claro que lo importante es que entró, y eso es positivo, porque si puede hacer eso aun sin haber aprendido una buena técnica, Anzu hará muy buenas cosas cuando tenga más experiencia.

Pero el mismo Jin sabía que ese tiro, a pesar de todo, no había sido algo normal para una jugadora que sólo había aprendido a jugar hacía semanas. Masaki pensaba en ello cuando vio que, en las pequeñas gradas de ese gimnasio, había una joven que parecía usar el uniforme de Shuusei. No le dio mucha importancia aunque le pareció curioso. Luego de ello, habló finalmente con sus jugadoras.

–Díganme, ¿qué esperaban de este partido? –preguntó–. Sé que algunas pensaban que el marcador sería más holgado, y otras creían que el handball no era tan difícil. La verdad es que hemos jugado un mal partido, pero eso no es importante, no quiero una victoria esta vez, lo que quiero ver, es a todas y cada una de ustedes dando el máximo, concentradas siempre en el balón, planeando su próximo movimiento. Para mí, en este momento, eso es más importante que ganar.

–Perdón... –alzó Izumi la voz– pero yo quiero ganar, creo que es importante –dijo, y Jin sonrió tenuemente.

–Entonces háganlo, pero, ¿cómo lo harán? –preguntó Jin y Aizawa se puso de pie, sonriendo y apretó sus manos.

–Dando el máximo, estando concentradas siempre en el balón, planeando nuestro próximo movimiento –afirmó la capitana. Las demás chicas se levantaron listas para volver a la cancha y entraron las mismas que habían finalizado la primera mitad. Masaki dejó en claro tanto a Harada como a Nakamura que ellas volverían a entrar.

**Si has leído hasta aquí, te agradezco mucho. Un saludo.**


	7. Tamaki Sawano

**El segundo medio del partido será aún más intenso, ¿podrá Shuusei alcanzar a su rival?**

Sawano ya estaba en la cancha con el balón en las manos, y con una mirada de enfado hacia sus contrarias. Sin dejar de mirar a Izumi y a Komatsu, que estaban una junto a la otra, esperó el silbatazo del árbitro y sacó del centro de la cancha pasándole el balón a Kashima. Luego trotó hacia el frente y pasó por un lado de Maki y Anzu.

–Se acabaron los jueguitos, ahora sabrán lo que es el handball de verdad –les dijo. Urashimaoka comenzó su ataque entonces, Kashima movía el balón con confianza y pasaba la pelota a buen ritmo. Luego de algunos pases, le dio el balón de forma rápida a Sawano, y ésta cargó, con velocidad y anotó un gol en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Luego dedicó miradas a Komatsu, a Izumi y a Namikawa.

Totalmente concentrada, Sawano comenzó a hacer estragos ante Shuusei. Detenía los ataques rivales y comenzaba los contragolpes. Seis goles en siete minutos para Urashimaoka acabaron con la moral de Shuusei. Jin, entonces dio descanso a Namikawa, Izumi, Yomohiro y Komatsu. Sawano miró a la banca donde éstas se habían sentado y sonrió como un gesto de victoria.

Urashimaoka siguió controlando el partido, pero bajó un poco el ritmo. Ya había aplastado a Shuusei mentalmente, y eso era lo que más les interesaba. De cualquier forma, no tardaron en caer dos goles más.

–¿Esa chica Sawano es mejor que ustedes? –preguntó Masaki a sus jugadoras.

–No me gustan las preguntas retóricas –refunfuñó Izumi.

–No lo es –aclaró Masaki– busco una respuesta de su parte –dijo, y luego las miró.

Izumi, Yomohiro y Komatsu eran demasiado orgullosas como para afirmar que Sawano era mejor que ellas. Namikawa, sin embargo, no tenía problema en admitirlo.

–No hace falta ser un genio, entrenador. Ella es bastante mejor que nosotros –dijo.

–¿Es más rápida, más fuerte, más inteligente? –preguntó Masaki de nuevo.

–No es más rápida que yo –afirmó Izumi mientras apretaba los dientes.– Y creo que no es más lista que Yui.

–Puedo ganarle en fuerza, es fuerte, pero yo también lo soy –dijo Komatsu.

–Esa bruta no es más lista, y probablemente no más rápida que Reika Yomohiro –finalizó Reika con su singular estilo de referirse a sí misma en tercera persona.

–Entonces... ¿qué tiene ella que no tengan ustedes? ¿Por qué ella es mejor jugadora, como dijo Namikawa? –sonrió Masaki tenuemente.

–Creo que podría ser la técnica –dijo Namikawa.

–Sí, pudiera ser –respondió Masaki– pero déjame decirte que esa chica tampoco goza de una técnica demasiado depurada. No es tan grandiosa realmente.

Entonces las cuatro se quedaron sin respuesta. Miraron un gol más de Sawano, el vigésimo para Urashimaoka, y aún más, se mantuvieron mudas, sin saber qué decir o responder.

–Yo creo que sé a lo que se refiere el entrenador –habló la profesora Abe– ¿Se trata de la experiencia, verdad? –preguntó y Masaki asintió.

–Por más talento, más técnica y más aptitudes físicas que tenga una jugadora novata, ésta la pasará duro ante una veterana. La experiencia es algo invaluable que sólo se obtiene con los entrenamientos y los partidos, no es algo que se pueda adquirir en poco tiempo, el saber moverse en la cancha, aprovechar los espacios, conocer el bote del balón, entre otras muchas cosas. Eso es lo que, en este momento, hace mejor a Tamaki Sawano que cualquiera de ustedes, que apenas están jugando su primer partido. Por ello, no es malo perder en esta ocasión, pero, hasta ahora, el desempeño de nuestro equipo está haciéndome pensar que si volvemos a enfrentarnos a Urashimaoka durante el torneo regional, no las venceremos. Quisiera que ustedes me hicieran pensar otra cosa.

–Si es así, entonces déjanos entrar a jugar –Izumi se puso de pie.

–Hay que hacerlo como dijo Nana-chan, dando el máximo, estando concentradas siempre en el balón, planeando nuestro próximo movimiento –dijo Yomohiro–. Perder por 17 goles no es algo que alguien como yo, pueda permitirse.

Las cuatro se levantaron y esperaron a que Jin indicara a las jugadoras que estaban en la cancha, que era el momento de salir. Con mirada concentrada, las cuatro tomaron la cancha y se unieron a Nana Aizawa y a Michiko Sato, quienes no fueron sustituidas.

Urashimaoka tenía el balón y Sawano volvió a su semblante serio y concentrado. Kashima, por el contrario, avanzó sin cautela, confiando en que la moral de Shuusei estaba acabada, pero cuando echó un vistazo a quién iba a pasar el balón, Namikawa aprovechó para robárselo. La bajita y graciosa joven corrió a toda velocidad y, sin oposición, llegó al área rival para anotar sin que la portera rival pudiera hacer mucho.

–Namikawa aprende rápido –dijo Masaki con una sonrisa–. Ese fue un buen movimiento en su tiro.

Yui celebraba con sus compañeras pero Anzu y Reika se miraron una a la otra. No se dijeron nada, pero sabían que la competencia entre ellas había empezado por ver quién iba a anotar primero. Sawano las miró sonriendo y sabía que, una vez más, tendría que aplastarlas para acabar con ellas definitivamente.

–¿Por qué no estuviste más atenta? –le dijo Sawano a Kashima, a modo regaño.

–Me descuidé, ¿qué más da? Vamos ganando por 16 goles, jamás nos van a alcanzar –respondió la central.

–¿No entiendes nada, verdad? –la tomó Sawano del jersey y le habló más cerca–. Este equipo puede crecer, recuerda que son nuestras rivales regionales. Si las aplastamos hoy, si dejamos su moral por los suelos, nunca serán una amenaza para nosotras, ¿comprendes? –Le dijo. Kashima, un poco nerviosa, asintió, aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo en que Shuusei podía convertirse en un rival de cuidado en un futuro.

Kashima avanzó con cautela, pero también con algo de velocidad y pasó el balón a Sawano. Ella iba a hacer un par de fintas, pero en una de ellas, fue Anzu quien le quitó el balón. Izumi fue a toda velocidad a la portería contraria y disparó, pero la portera contraria tapó su tiro, que iba muy franco; sin embargo, detrás de ella apareció Yomohiro y tras tomar el rebote, encontró un gran espacio en la portería, por lo que anotó con facilidad.

–¡Óyeme, ese gol era mío! –le reclamó Izumi.

–Si era tuyo, ¿por qué no tu tiro no entró? –sonrió Reika de modo petulante.

Pronto, los instintos de Anzu hicieron que se diera cuenta de que el ataque de Urashimaoka no era mucho sin Sawano, por lo que, a pesar de las quejas de Komatsu, Izumi comenzó a ayudarle a cubrir a la pivot mientras que Namikawa hacía una buena labor con Kashima.

Ello dejaba libres a las otras jugadoras de Urashimaoka, pero ellas no aprovecharon demasiado y sólo anotaron tres goles en un buen lapso de tiempo. Así, cuando restaban sólo 12 minutos de juego, Shuusei se había acercado 23-11 en el marcador, con goles la mayoría de Yomohiro y algunos de Namikawa. Izumi no había podido anotar, su frustración hacía que sus tiros tuvieran demasiada potencia y se fueran desviados, o que fallara en alguno de sus movimientos.

–Yomohiro-chan es una gran atleta, ¿cierto? –preguntó la profesora Abe a Masaki.

–Dijo que había practicado gimnasia y otras cosas, y su flexibilidad y agilidad es prueba de ello, aunque creo que está en su límite –dijo Jin al ver que la delgada chica respiraba con su boca abierta y con algo de dificultad.

Algunas jugadas después esto se hizo evidente cuando Reika no pudo llegar a un pase adelantado en un intento de contragolpe y se detuvo, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas. Jin se levantó y pidió a Yumi Adachi que sustituyera a Yomohiro. Ella no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero el cansancio la vencía y finalmente se sintió algo aliviada cuando se sentó en la banca.

–Lo has hecho muy bien Yomohiro, estoy orgulloso de ti –le dijo Jin sin mucha expresividad, como era su costumbre.

–Creo que el cansancio se me ha borrado de pronto –aseguró ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Pero Yomohiro no era la única a la que el cansancio estaba alcanzando, incluyendo a Izumi, a quien su cuerpo empezaba a traicionar. En su caso no era tanto el aire, la respiración, -aunque también- sino sus músculos, los que no la dejaban esforzarse al máximo.

Sawano y Kashima, acostumbradas a los partidos y a entrenamientos durante mayor tiempo que las jugadoras de Shuusei, tomaron de nuevo control del partido, y aunque ya quedaba poco tiempo, ampliaron la ventaja nuevamente. Pocos minutos después, en contra de sus deseos, Izumi fue sustituida y solamente anotando tres goles en todo el partido. Se sentó en la banca a mirar con un poco de tristeza el resto del partido.

–No lo hiciste nada mal Izumi, en serio –le aseguró Masaki.

–Supongo... –le respondió ella, visiblemente enfadada. Esa actitud, lejos de molestar a Jin, le hizo sonreír un poco. Izumi era competitiva, se mostraba feroz en la cancha.

Al final, el partido terminó 28-16 y dejó conclusiones muy exactas para ambos equipos. Shuusei debía entrenar mucho más duro, pero había cierto talento y la derrota no era del todo negativa; Urashimaoka no tuvo el mejor de sus partidos, pero aprendió parte de sus debilidades y conoció a buen tiempo a un fiero rival.

Los dos equipos se saludaron al final e Izumi se quedó frente a Sawano. –La próxima vez será diferente –le aseguró.

–Sí, estoy de acuerdo –respondió Sawano– la próxima vez, no me confiaré en exceso.

Komatsu se quedó viendo a Sawano a los ojos y ésta tampoco le retiró la mirada. Ello duró más de un minuto hasta que Aizawa la interrumpió y le pidió que se fueran finalmente del gimnasio. Jin les dijo a las chicas que podían descansar no sólo todo ese fin de semana, sino también el lunes ya que no habría práctica, y no era para menos, la mayoría de ellas no pudieron mover un músculo durante todo el día siguiente. Más de una se preguntó si realmente el handball era para ellas; no Izumi, quien realmente odió perder y en ese momento odiaba a su cuerpo por dolerle tras un duro partido.

–Tengo que ser más fuerte...

**Si has leído hasta aquí, te agradezco mucho. Un saludo.**


	8. Minako Hayashi, de tercer año

**Las chicas de Shuusei ya se dieron cuenta de qué tan difícil es jugar handball, y para llegar lejos en los regionales necesitarán algo de ayuda, pero ese apoyo está en camino.**

El martes era el siguiente entrenamiento. Ya descansadas, aunque todavía con algún que otro dolor, las chicas fueron llegando y Ryu Tanaka revisó a las que tenían alguna dolencia, sobre todo en tobillos o en algún moretón. Luego, Jin se dio cuenta de que había olvidado los estiramientos tras el partido y le dijo a Aizawa en voz baja que, tras toda práctica, partido y entrenamiento, ella sería la encargada de los estiramientos finales, así a él ya no se le olvidaría.

Poco después de empezar la práctica, Jin sintió los pasos de alguien que entraba al gimnasio. Una joven con cabello rizado castaño y vivaces ojos marrones que estaban detrás de unas estilizadas gafas, parecía estar viendo el entrenamiento. Masaki entonces la reconoció, era la chica que había estado mirando el partido ante Urashimaoka y parecía usar el uniforme de Shuusei. Efectivamente estudiaba ahí.

–¿Se te ofrece algo? –preguntó Jin, lo más cortésmente que pudo.

–Sólo veo cómo se divierten sus jugadoras, entrenador –sonrió ella tenuemente.

Nana Aizawa dejó el calentamiento encargando a Sato de los movimientos y fue a presentarse con la chica, imaginando que querría unirse al equipo y a los entrenamientos.

–Soy Aizawa, la capitana del equipo, ¡bienvenida! –le dijo sonriente mientras le estiraba la mano. La joven aceptó el saludo.

–Te adelantas un poco al afirmar que me uniré, pero me gusta que seas una capitana tan diligente –dijo– mi nombre es Minako Hayashi, y soy de tercer año.

–Si no quisieras unirte, no habrías venido en ropa deportiva –le dijo Masaki.

–Sí, tiene razón, pero es que todavía tengo mis dudas –afirmó ella, pero luego notó que Nana la miraba algo sorprendida– ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

–Eres esa Hayashi... la chica MVP... ¿Verdad? ¿Cierto? –preguntó Aizawa con la boca abierta.

-Tú hablas como si yo fuese Homare Sawa o algo así –rio ella un poco–, pero probablemente soy de quien hablas. En la secundaria gané el campeonato nacional y fui la Jugadora Más Valiosa; pero deben saber que no he jugado en mucho tiempo.

Minako se alzó su pantalonera hasta la rodilla izquierda y dejó ver una enorme cicatriz muy notoria sobre la tibia.

–Dejé de jugar, y en mucho tiempo no he querido hacerlo –dijo con una sonrisa agria, mirando hacia abajo–. Pero... ustedes se divierten mucho, creo que parecen buenas amigas. Si me uno, tal vez me divierta yo también, aunque sea en mi último año de preparatoria –afirmó, esbozando una sonrisa mucho más alegre. Hayashi entonces se quitó su pantalonera y su sudadera, dejando ver que ya tenía un viejo jersey y short, adecuados para entrenar y jugar handball. Luego fue a la banca y saludó tanto a la maestra Abe como a Ryu Tanaka, dejó en el suelo su maleta y la abrió para sacar una rodillera la cual puso en su pierna izquierda. Después de ello, guardó sus gafas y sacó un estuche, el cual se quedó mirando algunos segundos.

–_Papá... no sé si debí guardar tanto tiempo esto, o si jamás debería abrirlo de nuevo, pero lo haré hoy –_pensó, y dentro de ese estuche estaban unos anteojos deportivos, graduados para ella, con una banda elástica que se adaptaba a su cabeza y le servía como diadema.– Estoy lista –dijo, y se unió a calentamiento.

Al comenzar la práctica, lo primordial para Jin fue practicar los tiros y cuando Hayashi tuvo su turno, sorprendió a todas con un disparo muy preciso. Algunas se entusiasmaron de ver a una jugadora así en su equipo, mientras que Izumi y Yomohiro tuvieron que aceptar el nivel de la recién llegada.

–Viste el partido Hayashi –le dijo Jin– ¿qué crees que nos faltó para haber tenido la oportunidad de ganar?

–Podría decir muchas cosas –afirmó con una sonrisa que molestó un poco a Izumi, a Yomohiro, y también a Komatsu– pero si tuviera que elegir una, sería la técnica. Sus tiros fueron pésimos, aunque supongo que es normal al ser el primer partido que tuvieron. Pero también sus movimientos son malos, mucho esfuerzo innecesario, fuerza y energía desperdiciada.

–Habla claro, ¿a qué te refieres? –la retó Komatsu.

–Me refiero a que, a ti, por ejemplo, podría llamarte la chica pulpo –dijo sin reír de más, pero haciendo enfadar a Maki de cualquier modo–. La forma en que mueves tus brazos, ¿crees que las rivales no pasarán por ahí simplemente porque mueves así tus brazos? Sacrificas esfuerzo por esos extraños movimientos. Si puedes corregir eso, jamás te llamaré chica pulpo de nuevo, y lo mismo va para todas, no subestimen la técnica. La técnica puede aumentar exponencialmente la fuerza y precisión de sus tiros, la velocidad de sus pies, la potencia de sus saltos, la efectividad de sus pases. Sin una buena técnica, el físico no servirá de nada.

–¿Puedes realmente saberlo todo con sólo ver un partido? –preguntó Anzu Izumi, seria.

–No todo, pero sí algunas cosas –afirmó Hayashi, y luego miró a los ojos a Anzu.– En tu caso la técnica no es el problema, aunque has de mejorarla. Tú tienes un problema distinto, dejas que tus emociones te controlen. Es imposible ser lo suficientemente efectiva si muestras así tus emociones durante cada jugada.

Izumi no respondió nada, pero sus ojos no dejaron de seguir a la figura de Hayashi. El entrenamiento continuó, la mayor parte con Masaki mandando repeticiones de los movimientos para mejorar la técnica. Izumi pensó que tal vez Hayashi se aburriría de ello, pero Minako hacía las repeticiones sin decir una sola palabra y con su tenue sonrisa en su rostro todo el tiempo.

Cerca del final de la práctica, Masaki dispuso practicar defensa, pero deliberadamente colocó a Izumi, Yomohiro y Komatsu a defender, y a Hayashi y Namikawa a atacar. Estaban en "equipos" contrarios por ese momento y Hayashi no medió ninguna palabra antes de cortar del lado de Yomohiro y pedir el pase, Namikawa lo cedió y Minako anotó con gran facilidad.

–Con ese parado de pies tan desbalanceado jamás vas a poder seguirme el paso –le afirmó Hayashi a Yomohiro, sin burla, pero tampoco de forma demasiado seria.

En la siguiente jugada, Hayashi cortó hacia el centro, la zona de Komatsu. Quien la siguió dejando libre uno de sus lados. Namikawa vio libre a Michiko Sato y le envió el pase para que anotara.

–Es un deporte de equipo, no tienes que estar pegada a mí para defenderme, calcula la distancia adecuada para no dejar libre otra zona antes de que me llegue el balón –aconsejó a la pívot.

Hayashi no se guardaba sus palabras, pero, aunque en ocasiones sarcástica, no era grosera ni tampoco presumía en exceso. Incluso hacía cumplidos a las buenas jugadas de sus compañeras y siempre ponía el ejemplo llegando temprano a los entrenamientos y realizando los movimientos mandados por Masaki sin poner ningún pretexto.

Un día, mientras practicaban los tiros, Izumi seguía sin tener buena puntería y se injuriaba a si misma.

–Oye, Izumi –le llamó Hayashi, pero Anzu no hizo caso–. Vamos... sé que tienes oído, ven.

Izumi fue de mala gana pero finalmente atendió el llamado de Hayashi. Minako procedió a ejemplificarle el movimiento que ella hacía para tirar y los errores que Anzu tenía en su cuerpo. De alguna forma, a Izumi simplemente no le entraban las continuas correcciones de Masaki, y que aunque había corregido ya un problema de uso de las piernas, los disparos seguían saliendo desviados.

–Creo que el problema es que sólo lanzas con un brazo –le dijo Hayashi.

–¿Pretendes que lo haga con las dos?

–Inténtalo –le aseguró sonriendo.

Izumi entonces lo intentó haciendo un tiro que pareció una combinación entre basquetbol y un saque de manos de futbol, lo que provocó la carcajada inmediata de Hayashi.

–¡Te lo creíste! ¡Lo hiciste en serio! –le dijo Minako mientras carcajeaba. Izumi apretaba sus dientes mientras su piel se tornaba roja–. Lo siento, lo siento, pero lo que dije no es del todo falso, lo juro –intentó calmarla y luego volvió a poner el ejemplo.

Hayashi explicó que el brazo izquierdo, a pesar de no ser con el que disparaba, era tan importante como el derecho. El movimiento tenía que ser armonioso entre ambos.

–Piensa que es como una polea –dijo Hayashi–. El brazo izquierdo jala al derecho, su movimiento tiene que llevar cierta sincronía, inténtalo, vamos.

Izumi no estaba del todo segura, pero intentó imitar de cierta forma ese movimiento de Hayashi, poniendo atención en su brazo izquierdo y luego en el derecho. Se preparó y luego tiró, el balón salió con buena velocidad y pegó justo en la horquilla derecha de la portería. Izumi, con sus ojos bien abiertos, volteó a ver a una sonriente Hayashi.

–¿Estuvo muy cerca de dónde apuntaste, cierto? ¿Se sintió distinto, verdad? –sonrió Hayashi orgullosa.

–Algo así... –respondió Izumi con su boca torcida, y luego se dispuso a intentarlo de nuevo, mientras Hayashi la guiaba haciendo ella misma el movimiento.

Izumi volvió a tirar y esta vez el balón entró a la portería. No sólo eso, el disparo llevaba una gran potencia, fue un tiro prácticamente perfecto. Pronto las demás chicas, encabezadas por Reika Yomohiro, estaban pidiendo consejos a Hayashi para tirar mejor a la portería, mientras Masaki veía a lo lejos la acción con una sonrisa.

–Parece que Hayashi-san es buena para enseñar, ¿no? –preguntó la profesora Abe.

–Supongo que es más fácil para las chicas el imitar movimientos de una compañera, alguien de su edad –dijo Masaki–. Además Hayashi es realmente muy hábil, digna de haber sido una MVP en la secundaria.

Mientras sus compañeras seguían practicando, Minako se acercó a Izumi, quien repetía los movimientos, esta vez sin balón.

–Izumi-chan, sé que el entrenador te insistió bastante para que te unieras al equipo, me lo dijo Aizawa-chan. Creo saber por qué –le guiñó su ojo izquierdo.

–¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué? –preguntó Anzu.

–Te lo diré tras los regionales, ¿está bien? –respondió Hayashi e Izumi aceptó sin insistir.

Pasaron algunas semanas. Jin Masaki tenía en mente cerrar la fase general de su proceso de entrenamiento con algunos ejercicios especiales de fuerza en las piernas, pero para ello necesitaba algunos aparatos específicos.

–Sí, durante esta semana estaré trayendo los aparatos, no podré traerlos todos en un solo viaje, ya que no son pocos –les dijo Masaki a sus jugadoras.

–Si quiere, entrenador, yo podría ayudar –le dijo Yomohiro–. Podría decirle a Sasaki, mi mayordomo, que llevara el auto y así poder traerlos en un solo viaje.

–Tu intención es buena Yomohiro, pero los aparatos, aunque no son pesados, si son algo grandes para meterlos en un auto, y además no quiero ser una molestia –respondió Jin para desagrado de Reika.

–Si no son pesados, entrenador, creo que podríamos ayudarte a cargarlos –afirmó Maki Komatsu.

–De hecho, la escuela tiene algunas carretillas de carga, podrían ser útiles, Masaki-san –habló la profesora Abe.

De esa forma, a pesar de que realmente Masaki quería evitar llevar a sus jugadoras a su departamento, no tuvo otra opción al final, y al siguiente sábado fue acompañado por Yomohiro, Komatsu e Izumi. La primera por su intenciones con Jin y las otras dos por ser físicamente las más fuertes del equipo.

–Vaya, no vives muy lejos de la escuela, ¿por qué vinimos en tren? –preguntó Izumi, a su manera casual.

–Porque si no lo hago así, es posible que me pierda, no soy muy bueno para andar a pie, siempre tengo como referencia las estaciones del tren –aceptó Masaki ante las carcajadas de Izumi y la risa de Komatsu.

–Eso puede pasarle a cualquiera, no se burlen del entrenador –dijo Yomohiro con gestos dramáticos.

Pasaron Masaki y las chicas buena parte de la mañana bajando los aparatos. Yamada los había llevado y Jin refunfuñaba que no le habría costado nada llevarlos directamente a la escuela. Esos aparatos eran una especie de escalinatas y también escaleras, por lo que Yomohiro se dio cuenta de que realmente no cabrían en un auto, tal y como lo había dicho Masaki; sin embargo, en las carretillas, con algo de cuidado, sí que podían transportar las cosas.

Así, los cuatro partieron rumbo a la escuela. Izumi y Komatsu eran las que mejor sabían el camino, por lo que fueron al frente y de paso regalaron a Yomohiro un momento cerca de Masaki, aunque éste no se daba por enterado de sus intenciones.

Gracias a esos aparatos, las chicas pudieron entrenar habilidad y fuerza al mismo tiempo, lo que aumentaría su velocidad en la cancha, y al combinarlo con los movimientos del handball, también le ayudaría a Masaki en la fase especializada del entrenamiento.

Con la guía de Hayashi, el equipo entró en mayor confianza, aunque muchas de las jugadoras no podían esconder su nerviosismo por la inminente llegada de la fase regional. Los equipos de la prefectura, en especial el ya conocido Urashimaoka, las pondrían a prueba.

–Todo ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba, francamente –le dijo Masaki a la profesora Abe, mientras ambos salían del gimnasio un viernes, una semana antes de que los regionales iniciaran.

–Eso es bueno, ¿no es así?

–Supongo. Es sólo que vivo con una constante psicosis de que si las cosas van demasiado bien, es porque algo malo viene, no tengo remedio –suspiró Jin.

–Todo saldrá bien –aseguró ella–. Has trabajado muy duro, las chicas, Tanaka-kun también. El nombre de Shuusei será puesto en alto.

–Usted quiere mucho a esta escuela, ¿cierto?

–Sí, es inevitable –comenzó ella a relatar–. Esta fue mi segunda escuela. Yo venía de otra preparatoria. Cuando una empieza a ser maestra cree que todo será sencillo, pero tratar con los jóvenes de esta edad no lo es. Ellos sienten la inexperiencia y como perros que huelen el miedo, atacan, pero no a mordidas, sino a burlas, a bromas pesadas, a retos, a acoso... Estuve a punto de rendirme Masaki-san, quería regresar a Hokkaido con mis padres, a vivir una vida rural tranquila, pero un espacio se abrió en Shuusei y me cambié a mitad del año escolar, tenía que terminarlo antes de regresar.

"Pero aquí los chicos y las chicas me trataron bien, los profesores, las profesoras, todos me apoyaron, me hicieron sentir como en casa. Y entonces ratifiqué que el ser maestra era mi vocación, que el guiar a los jóvenes era lo que yo tenía que hacer. A Shuusei le debo el ser quien soy ahora mismo.

–Haremos que esta escuela se sienta orgullosa, se lo aseguro –afirmó Masaki, con una de las sonrisas más grandes que le había mostrado a la profesora Abe desde que se conocían.

**Si has leído hasta aquí, te agradezco mucho. Un saludo.**


	9. Yui y el corazón

**Cuando todo parecía ir bien, nuestra central tendrá momentos complicados que afectarán al equipo también, y justo cuando empiezan los regionales.**

Mientras los días seguían pasando, los nervios aumentaban, la ansiedad de las chicas se transformaba en emoción. Dos días antes de iniciar los regionales, Izumi y Namikawa caminaban hacia sus casas. Anzu parecía más tranquila y trataba de que Yui calmara su ansiedad antes de despedirse y que la central se dirigiera hacia su hogar.

Namikawa sonreía, la pasaba bien los últimos días. Le hacía recordar sus momentos en la secundaria cuando se divertía mucho y trotaba con gracia para llegar a su casa. La de Namikawa era una casa mediana en un buen barrio no muy lejos de los edificios de departamentos donde Izumi vivía.

Yui se sorprendió un poco de que, al entrar, escuchó demasiado silencio. Además el auto de su madre estaba ahí, pero el de su padre no. Tomó su teléfono y envió un mensaje a su madre, pero éste no fue leído casi de inmediato, como usualmente sucedía. Decidió entonces enviar mensaje a su padre, y tras algunos minutos, éste respondió.

El rostro de Yui fue cambiando conforme fue leyendo el mensaje de su padre y su respiración comenzó a hacerse agitada. Sus padres tenían apenas media hora de haber salido de casa, habían tenido que dirigirse al hospital luego de que su madre había sufrido un ataque al corazón.

Namikawa salió a toda velocidad hacia el hospital y al llegar, su madre ya estaba estabilizada e incluso despierta. Se encontraba débil, pero al ver a Yui alcanzó a sonreír un poco.

–Mi chispa alegre... –le alcanzó a decir. Yui la abrazó al momento que sollozaba, mientras Chikako, su madre, trataba de calmarle y le aseguraba que ya estaba bien.

Pero, luego de unos minutos, Yui se acercó a su padre y le pidió que le hablara con franqueza, que le dijera la verdad sobre el asunto y si realmente su madre se encontraba bien.

–Si quieres que sea totalmente honesto lo haré, Yui –le habló él con una seriedad que ella no recordaba antes–. Chikako tiene problemas cardiacos desde hace tiempo, desde que eras niña. Ha tomado medicamento, pero su condición ha empeorado, ha tenido suerte esta vez. Yui, eres ya casi una mujer y tengo que hablarte con la verdad, la vida de tu mamá puede estar en peligro y una operación será necesaria, pero es riesgosa, es por eso que ella había preferido retrasarla lo más posible, pero el médico nos dice que ya no podemos demorar más. Sólo esperaremos a que ella esté algo más recuperada para que soporte bien la operación.

Yui no podía creerlo. Hacía menos de media hora se sentía emocionada, contenta y sonreía sin parar, y ahora sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas. Así estuvo durante varias horas hasta que cayó la noche mientras se encontraba en el hospital.

–Ve a casa Yui, aquí estoy bien atendida –le dijo su madre, aunque aquélla se negaba–. No quiero que faltes a tu escuela, ni quiero que por mi culpa modifiques algo de lo que haces, ¿entiendes?

Tras alguna insistencia, Namikawa finalmente aceptó ir a casa junto a su padre y pasó el resto de la noche sollozando en su cuarto. Apenas pudo despertar y prepararse para ir a la escuela, y luego pasar por Izumi, quien de inmediato notó el estado de ánimo de su amiga; sin embargo Yui no quiso revelar lo sucedido, no quería afectar también a sus compañeras y por ello sólo le dijo que estaba algo cansada.

Pero de igual manera, el entrenamiento no fue el mismo para Namikawa, quien, por más que lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en su madre. Sus continuas distracciones no pasaron desapercibidas por sus compañeras, ni por Masaki, pero a pesar de que fue cuestionada, ella aseguró que se encontraba bien, y sólo un poco cansada, ya que no había dormido del todo bien. Jin le pidió que esa noche descansara bien, ya que necesitaba a su central en el mejor modo posible.

Tras salir del entrenamiento y despedirse de Izumi, quien le insistió una última vez que estaba un poco "rara", Namikawa se dirigió al hospital a toda velocidad y ahí pasó la tarde nuevamente con su madre. Ella le instó a irse no muy tarde a casa y prepararse para su partido.

–Yo estaré apoyándote desde aquí, quiero que vengas y me traigas la noticia de un buen partido, ¿está bien? –le dijo su madre, mientras una triste y nerviosa Namikawa asentía.

En el departamento de Izumi, tras otra de sus confrontaciones con su madre, las cuales eran cada vez más frecuentes debido al temperamento de ambas, Anzu realizaba unos estiramientos que Minako Hayashi le había sugerido. Ante los vivaces ojos de su hermana Konata, la joven hacía los movimientos en su ropa interior.

–Te has puesto fuerte, hermana –le dijo Konata, admirando a Anzu, quien se detuvo un momento para ver sus brazos, abdomen y piernas.

–¿Tú crees? –preguntó y luego se miró en el espejo un momento–. Quizás un poco... realmente no me había puesto mucha atención. Pero no es lo más importante si mi cuerpo es más fuerte, o más delgado.

–¿Ah no?

–En realidad lo importante es que juegue bien, si no, todo el entrenamiento habrá sido en vano.

–Sé que lo harás bien, ojalá pudiera ir a verte...

–Asami no quiere que te lleve, ¿verdad? –le dijo Anzu, llamando a su madre por su nombre.

–Dice que, si tiene tiempo, ella me llevará –respondió Konata un poco cabizbaja, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

–Eso significa que no... pero te llevaré cuando pueda –le guiñó el ojo.

Y así, todas las chicas se preparaban para el partido del siguiente día. Los padres de Yomohiro miraban extrañados el cómo Reika tomaba en serio esa nueva actividad. El padre de Komatsu, tal y como ella quería, estaba enfadado con su hija, pero al mismo tiempo le causaba curiosidad saber cómo es que Maki le había tomado tanto gusto al handball. Hayashi rezaba de forma tranquila frente a una cómoda sobre la que se encontraba una tabla mortuoria de recuerdo.

Pero nadie estaba tan emocionada como Nana Aizawa. La capitana hacía ejercicios, respiraba hondo una y otra vez. Su familia reía divertida de la emoción que Nana demostraba y trataban de que se calmara.

–Hoy no voy a poder dormir –sonreía.

–Te prepararé un desayuno especial mañana, antes de irme al aeropuerto –le dijo su madre.

–Yo iré a ver el partido, a esa hora el salón aún no abre –dijo su hermana Nami.

Así, a las nueve de la mañana, el equipo ya estaba en Kawaguchi, donde la arena donde iban a jugar se encontraba. El partido sería a las diez, pero esa hora la usarían para prepararse. Todas estaban ya con su uniforme desde 45 minutos antes del encuentro y esta vez, Masaki, la profesora Abe y Ryu Tanaka tenían también su ropa distintiva de Shuusei.

El rival sería Yamakawa, un equipo en una situación muy similar a Shuusei, con apenas su primera participación en regionales y pocas semanas de entrenamiento. Masaki sintió que habían tenido algo de suerte al no enfrentar a equipos con demasiada experiencia al menos hasta semifinales. Si enfrentaban a Urashimaoka, sería hasta la final al haber quedado en bloques contrarios.

Durante el calentamiento guiado por Aizawa, gritos y vitoreos empezaron a escucharse. Las chicas, desconcertadas, empezaron a buscar de dónde venían, y vieron a un grupo, no mayor a 25 personas, vistiendo los colores púrpura y amarillo, gritando y agitando banderas, y todos ellos liderados por Akane Takagawa, la lanzadora de primer año en el equipo de softbol y amiga tanto de Yui Namikawa como de Ryu Tanaka.

–¡No están solas, las apoyaremos cada partido! –gritó Takagawa. Y no sólo era ella y algunas otras jugadoras de softbol, o Daisuke Uehara y algún otro integrante del equipo de beistbol, sino que otros alumnos también habían ido. Incluso Shinji Ohtaka, vicepresidente del club de prensa de Shuusei, estaba ahí.

–Habría preferido que no viniera tanta gente –sonrió nerviosa Hidemi Nakamura.

–Al contrario, entre más personas presencien mi gracia, mejor para todos –afirmó Yomohiro.

Pero las conversaciones no resonaban en Namikawa, quien aunque mirara hacia todos lados, esas imágenes no llegaban al fondo de su mente, ésta, inundada por visiones de su madre, quien en una semana a partir de ese momento estaría en la sala de operaciones.

Aizawa y la capitana de Yamakawa, Kotori Yazawa, quien jugaba como lateral, se saludaron en la media cancha y recibieron las indicaciones del árbitro principal para dar inicio al partido.

El equipo de Shuusei en la cancha era: Aizawa como portera, Namikawa como central, Izumi y Yomohiro como laterales, Komatsu como pivot, y Sato y Hayashi como extremos.

El partido comenzó con fallos. Namikawa perdía balón tras balón, pero Yamakawa no aprovechaba y entre eso, y que a Izumi ni Yomohiro todavía les faltaba ser más finas en sus disparos, pasaron casi cuatro minutos sin goles, hasta que un balón le llegó a Hayashi, quien utilizó su habilidad para colarse por el lado izquierdo y de ahí tirar para anotar el primero.

La tónica de esos minutos continuó similar para ambos equipos, pero los fallos de Yui tenían a Shuusei abajo 7-6 cuando habían pasado 18 minutos de partido. En ese momento, Masaki decidió sustituir a Namikawa con Setsuko Toyama, la otra central que tenía.

Jin sólo le dijo a Namikawa que se tranquilizara y ésta se sentó en la parte final de la banca. Ryu Tanaka fue a por una botella de agua y se la dio a Namikawa, quien la bebió con lentitud tras dar las gracias tímidamente.

–Algo te sucede, Namikawa-san –le afirmó Tanaka–. No es sólo hoy, ya llevas varios días así.

–¿Lo has notado? –preguntó Yui mientras Ryu se sonrojaba.

–Y-yo... bueno, parecías triste en el salón... Si algo te sucede, creo que deberías contarlo.

Yui sonrió, con sus ojos un poco húmedos e iba a decir algo cuando los gritos de la banca la interrumpieron. Otro gol de Hayashi había empatado el marcador. Namikawa trató de tranquilizarse y miró de nuevo a Ryu.

–Tienes razón, debo hablarlo, gracias Ryu-kun.

Al medio tiempo, siete goles de Hayashi tenían a Shuusei 10-8 al frente, aunque se sentía como un partido difícil, a pesar de que Yamakawa no era un equipo demasiado capaz.

–Hayashi-san no suelta el balón, si yo tuviera más oportunidades, estaríamos más tranquilas –aseguró Yomohiro.

–Has fallado como seis tiros, princesita –le dijo Izumi.

–Tú tampoco has estado tan fina, Yankee-girl...

–Es todo mi culpa –se acercó Namikawa–. Pero lo haré mejor en la segunda mitad, se los aseguro.

–Me parece bien Namikawa, pero aun así, Toyama comenzará la segunda mitad –le dijo Masaki. Yui asintió con un poco de decepción–. No pongas esa cara, has estado muy distraída y necesito que mires bien el partido algunos minutos.

Las limitaciones de Yamakawa permitieron que Shuusei no perdiera ritmo, mientras que Hayashi se sentía cada vez en mejor forma. Su cuerpo comenzaba a recordar a la perfección las sensaciones de jugar handball y terminó anotando 16 de los 22 goles del equipo. Namikawa entró a jugar los últimos 20 minutos, y aunque no fue la de siempre, lo hizo mucho mejor que al inicio del partido.

Tras el fin del encuentro, el festejo con sus compañeros en la grada y el saludo, las chicas se llevaron una reprimenda leve de parte de Masaki quien les aseguró que los rivales siguientes serían mucho más fuertes.

Shinji Ohtaka bajó para esperar al equipo en la puerta del gimnasio y entrevistó a Nana Aizawa ante la sorpresa de ésta. La capitana respondió a las preguntas con su acostumbrada jovialidad aunque su rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza. Hacía algunos meses, nunca hubiera imaginado estar en esa situación.

–Veo por qué eres la capitana –le dijo Ohtaka–. Desbordas alegría y gracia –aseguró ante una Aizawa que no sabía ni qué decir. Ohtaka se despidió y le deseó suerte para lo que seguía.

–Él también es lindo... –murmuró Aizawa ya una vez Ohtaka se había ido, pero se vio sorprendida por alguien.

–¿Qué decías capitana? –le preguntó Komatsu.

–¡Nada, nada! –respondió Aizawa, con pena–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Namikawa quiere hablar con nosotras, ven capitana.

La central contó entonces a todo el equipo lo que le había sucedido a su madre, y el mayor de sus miedos, el que la operación de la semana siguiente pudiera causarle la muerte.

–¿Cómo se te ocurre no decirnos nada? –casi la reprendió Izumi para luego abrazarla por el cuello.

–Siempre tan brusca, yankee-girl, lo que Yui-chan necesita es amor –y Yomohiro también la abrazó, seguida de todas sus compañeras. Namikawa se sintió querida por sus amigas y ello calmó un poco su corazón. Las chicas la inundaban con gestos y frases de cariño y positivismo.

–Namikawa, si no te sientes bien para el siguiente partido, está bien. Después de lo que te dije al inicio, lo menos que quiero es que seas infeliz en la cancha –le dijo Masaki, así que Yui respondió que lo pensaría

Namikawa asistió sin problemas a los entrenamientos, los cuales ya estaban enfocándose mucho más en la técnica y táctica, que en lo físico, aunque sin dejarlo totalmente de lado.

El rival siguiente era mucho más difícil. Taimei había llegado a la final regional el año pasado, por lo que, tras Urashimaoka, era el mejor equipo de Saitama, y no había razón para creer que hubieran empeorado.

Namikawa relató toda su semana a su madre el jueves, justo unas horas antes de jugar aquel encuentro. La señora Chikako escuchaba con gozo el entusiasmo que Yui demostraba al contarle las cosas acerca del equipo de handball.

–Seguramente vas a jugar mejor mañana, Yui –le dijo su madre.

–Aún no estoy segura si voy a jugar –respondió–. Tal vez sea peor para el equipo que juegue, y creo que debería estar aquí contigo.

–De ninguna manera –dijo Chikako, muy seria–. Vas a ir a jugar, y vas a dar el mejor partido hasta ahora. A pesar de todo, tus compañeras cuentan contigo, ellas tienen confianza en ti, y por lo que me dices, te quieren mucho. No quiero que estés aquí esperando, angustiándote. Mejor sal y da todo, da lo mejor de ti, hazme orgullosa.

–¡Pero...!

–Mi chispa alegre –le tomó su madre a Yui el cabello, con suavidad y cariño– me encanta verte en la cancha, ya sea en el baloncesto o en el handball, ansío verte en esa posición de central, y créeme que en mi mente, lo haré mañana. Para eso necesito que juegues y lo hagas poniendo tu máximo.

Tras una noche de llanto, pero una mañana de resolución, Yui se levantó temprano y tras despedirse de su padre, quien iba al hospital, llegó temprano por Izumi, quien bajó con cierta pesadez, pero se alegró de ver a Namikawa de buen humor. Ambas llegaron a la escuela y pronto todo el equipo fue llevado hacia Kawaguchi. Su segundo encuentro iba a comenzar, y Taimei no sería tan sencillo como Yamakawa.

**Si has leído hasta aquí, te agradezco mucho. Un saludo.**


	10. Yui Namikawa, central de Shuusei

**Yui tratará de sobreponerse a la situación de su madre para ayudar a Shuusei, que no tendrá un partido fácil ante su próximo rival, Taimei.**

Taimei era un equipo bastante parejo, sin jugadoras que destacaran demasiado, pero si acaso una de ellas lo hacía, era la central, Harumi Yasuda. Era una delgada joven, no tan alta, pero con manos hábiles, con un cabello corto, apenas un poco más que el de Izumi. Yasuda movía bien el balón, tenía la habilidad de dictar el ritmo del encuentro y sus pases parecían buenos. Además de Yasuda, Ikumi Minamoto, lateral, era hábil y se encargaba de anotar tras los pases de su central.

Tras el saludo inicial y las indicaciones del árbitro principal, el partido comenzó. Shuusei inició con la misma alineación del partido anterior: Aizawa como portera, Namikawa como central, Izumi y Yomohiro como laterales, Komatsu como pivot, y Sato y Hayashi como extremos. Taimei inició con el primer ataque, Yasuda tenía el balón y dio algunos pases. Cuando el balón regresó a sus manos, miró hacia el lado izquierdo y de pronto soltó el balón hacia el lado derecho, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Minamoto, quien recibió el pase a espaldas de Yomohiro y disparó antes de que Komatsu pudiera cubrirla para así anotar el primer gol del encuentro.

–Espero que Namikawa-chan pueda concentrarse –dijo la profesora Abe.

–En realidad ella cubrió bien –respondió Masaki–. La verdad es que esa fue una buena jugada.

Tal y como decía Masaki, Namikawa no parecía afectada por sus problemas externos. Manejaba el balón con calma, y aunque su juego no era tan incisivo, la joven de primer año no cometía errores.

Tras un par de goles más de Minamoto, Hayashi pudo adivinar las intenciones de Yasuda en la siguiente jugada, robó el balón e intentó dar un pase hacia Yomohiro quien ya se enfilaba rumbo al contraataque, pero la misma Yasuda interceptó el envío. Hayashi no se inmutó demasiado, pero supo entonces que esa central no era cualquier cosa.

Aizawa mandó a sus compañeras a cubrir a Minamoto, pero Namikawa intuyó que la jugada cambiaría. Yasuda se movió hacia su derecha, fintó que iba a pasar a su compañera y se aprestó a disparar, pero Namikawa estaba cerca de ella y su tiro hacia la portería fue muy débil por lo que Aizawa lo controló sin problemas.

Masaki dio una indicación con números y las chicas lo entendieron a la perfección. Namikawa movía el balón buscando a Hayashi, pero ésta se encontraba bien cubierta, era lógico pensar que Taimei había visto el partido anterior de Shuusei y sabía que Minako era la jugadora más peligrosa; sin embargo, Masaki había anticipado tal situación y la táctica que había mandado era distinta. Namikawa miraba a Hayashi, pero sus ojos buscaban a sus otras compañeras. Decidió darle el balón a Michiko Sato.

–¡Dispara, Sato! –le dijo Hayashi. Michiko dudó por un momento pero al final lo hizo, aunque se fue desviado por poco. Sato agachó la cabeza pero Hayashi la animó al pasar a su transición defensiva–. Confía más en ti misma, hazlo igual que en los entrenamientos, no dejes de intentarlo.

La defensa de Shuusei mejoró, pero su ofensiva no podía arrancar. A Sato se unieron Izumi y Yomohiro en fallar tiros, y tras los primeros cuatro minutos de juego, el marcador era de 3-0 a favor de Taimei.

En la siguiente jugada, Yasuda intentó de nuevo ir con Minamoto, pero Namikawa intuyó la jugada e interceptó el balón; en lugar de ir con velocidad hacia el frente, tuvo calma y dejó que todas, incluidas sus rivales, se acomodaran. Hayashi pasó a su lado y, en voz baja, Namikawa preguntó:

–¿Yo puedo disparar?

Minako sonrió y respondió de inmediato.

–Por supuesto que sí –le dijo, guiñándole su ojo derecho, cubierto detrás de sus gafas deportivas–, sólo has algunas fintas de pase antes de tirar.

Namikawa fue hacia el centro y al acercarse hacia la línea de ataque, Yasuda fue a presionarla, y entonces Yui hizo su primera finta, primero de ir a la derecha y en segundo de dar un pase a Hayashi. Yasuda cayó en la segunda trampa y dejó un espacio para que la central de Shuusei disparara, lo hizo a la derecha de la portera, bajo, justo a la esquina, y aunque el tiro no tenía tanta potencia, el balón encontró la red. Fue el primer gol de Shuusei.

Izumi, Sato y Komatsu celebraron con Namikawa, hasta que Hayashi las sacó del trance, debían regresar a defender antes del saque de media cancha. Minako pidió a sus compañeras no perder la concentración, pero afirmó también que ese gol era sólo el principio.

Taimei no iba a dar su brazo a torcer y siguió atacando. Shuusei, gracias a los atrevimientos de Namikawa, tuvo más espacio para el resto de sus jugadoras, y así, al medio tiempo, el partido se encontró empatado a nueve goles por equipo. Cinco de las anotaciones de Shuusei fueron de Hayashi, tres de Namikawa y una más de Yomohiro. Izumi estaba enfadada por no haber podido meter un solo gol, pero Minako intentaba calmarla diciéndole que, tarde o temprano, podría encontrar la portería rival.

Luego de que las chicas tomaran agua, Masaki llamó un momento a Namikawa.

–Lo estás haciendo estupendo, estoy muy sorprendido –le dijo él, pero Yui estaba aún más asombrada de recibir elogios de su parco entrenador.– Sigue concentrada y todo te saldrá bien –añadió Jin y ella asintió con entusiasmo.

Los dos equipos volvieron a la cancha tras el medio tiempo y el partido se reanudó. Jin seguía dando indicaciones, sobre todo a la defensiva, donde par de descuidos iniciales causaron que Taimei recobrara la ventaja por dos tantos, pero entre Namikawa y Hayashi, rápidamente volvieron a empatar el marcador. Masaki se sentó un momento entonces.

–Namikawa-chan está dando un muy buen partido, ¿cierto? –preguntó la profesora Abe a Jin.

–Sí, de hecho es admirable que lo esté haciendo así aun con todo lo que le está sucediendo. Es una chica ejemplar.

–Se ve más relajado que en el primer medio, entrenador –le comentó Ryu Tanaka.

–La verdad es que en este momento ya poco puedo hacer –admitió Masaki–. A partir de este instante se demostrará si el entrenamiento físico que hicimos dará resultado o si hasta aquí llegamos en este torneo. Sólo resta ver.

Habían pasado casi ocho minutos y Taimei ganaba por un gol. Yasuda había hecho un esfuerzo tremendo cubriendo de la mejor forma a Namikawa mientras que Shuusei seguía fallando goles. Ambos equipos entraron en un letargo sin anotaciones hasta que, ya con 12 minutos y medio transcurridos, Izumi tomó el balón a pase corto de Namikawa, fue de derecha a izquierda con velocidad, Minamoto trató de seguirla, pero Anzu se volvió más veloz de pronto, superó a su rival y dio un salto, vio por un instante a Hayashi y recordó un poco de la técnica que debía hacer al tirar, así que lo hizo de tal forma y el balón entró con potencia de forma cruzada a la portería.

Cuando cayó al suelo, Izumi no daba mucho crédito. Preguntó un par de veces a sus compañeras si es que era cierto que había entrado el balón.

–Así fue Yankee-girl, pero no creas que me quedaré atrás –le afirmó Yomohiro.

La jugada sacudió a Taimei. Minamoto se quedó en el mismo lugar por algunos segundos, tratando de entender cómo es que había sido superada tan fácilmente. Si Izumi podía anotar de esa manera, ya no eran sólo Hayashi y Namikawa a las que debían cubrir de cerca.

Y el atrevimiento de Anzu, despertó a Komatsu y a Yomohiro, quienes empezaron también a crear peligro. Las jugadoras de Taimei debían casi multiplicarse para evitar anotaciones y en una de las transiciones de defensiva a ofensiva para Shuusei, Masaki notó el cansancio de sus rivales.

–Hayashi, ataca ahora, vamos –le dijo sin gritar. Minako comprendió de inmediato y tras pedir el balón por parte de Namikawa, avanzó sobre sus rivales hasta ser detenida con mucho esfuerzo. Repitió par de veces la maniobra y anotó un gol que puso adelante 14-13 a Shuusei en ese momento, cuando restaban 11 minutos por jugar.

Dos jugadas más tarde, Hayashi volvió a anotar y en la siguiente ofensiva, Namikawa encontró a Komatsu para un gol más. La diferencia en la condición física de ambos equipos empezaba a hacerse demasiado evidente. Pronto la diferencia de goles fue de cuatro y ahí se mantuvo hasta que restaban cinco minutos de juego. En ese instante, cuando Yui llevaba el balón, ésta sufrió un tropiezo, quiso levantarse, pero sintió que le temblaban las piernas así que hubo un tiempo fuera y Tanaka fue rápido a ver qué le sucedía.

–Parece que sólo es un calambre, creo que estás algo cansada –le dijo él.

–Es hora de ir unos minutos a la banca, Namikawa. Lo has hecho excelente todo el partido –le aseguró Masaki.

Yui vio el resto del partido desde fuera de la cancha. Pidió a Tanaka que le ayudara a quitar ese calambre para cuando el encuentro terminara. Taimei se acercó en esos minutos, pero ya era demasiado tarde y Shuusei aseguró la victoria con un gol de Yomohiro, su segundo, ya en el último minuto de juego. Así, la victoria fue de 22-19 y el pase a las semifinales estaba ganado. De los 22 goles, la mitad fueron de Hayashi, cinco de Namikawa, dos de Sato, dos más de Yomohiro, uno de Komatsu y uno más de Izumi, quien siguió intentando pero no pudo hacer otra jugada que le pudiera dar otra anotación.

Los dos equipos se saludaron y luego de ello, Masaki y Aizawa fueron a firmar la hoja de anotación. Tras eso, el equipo se juntó en la banca y Masaki felicitó a sus jugadoras además de hacerles notar que el entrenamiento físico había dado sus frutos. De pronto, la profesora Abe se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba y era Namikawa.

–Seguramente se ha ido al hospital lo más rápido posible –aseguró Tanaka.– Es por eso que estaba tan cansada, hizo un gran esfuerzo para estar concentrada durante todo el partido, su cuerpo apenas lo soportó.

–Yui-chan... –suspiró Aizawa.

–Esa tonta... debió habernos esperado para ir con ella –dijo Izumi.

–Aún podemos ir, llamaré a mi chofer y él nos llevará –dijo Yomohiro, de forma seria.

Namikawa había salido del gimnasio tan rápido como le fue posible para tomar el tren y llegar al hospital. Estaba aterrada, pero aun así, tenía que ir a ver cómo es que su madre había salido de la operación de corazón. Su padre había respondido un mensaje donde le decía que la intervención aún estaba en proceso.

Sasaki, el chofer de Yomohiro, no sabía muy bien cómo llegar al hospital, y ya que el GPS no era su fuerte, Reika, Anzu, Nana y Minako estaban desesperadas por llegar a ver a su amiga. El resto de las chicas se quedaron a ayudar a Masaki a regresar a la escuela las cosas que habían llevado para el partido.

Después de algunas vueltas, Sasaki finalmente llegó al hospital y las chicas entraron a toda velocidad antes de ser detenidas por una enfermera que las reprendió. Izumi y Yomohiro estaban por responderle pero Aizawa las calmó y preguntó sobre la madre de Namikawa. Las cuatro encontraron entonces a su compañera, todavía con su uniforme, de espaldas a ellas,

–¡Yui-chan! –le llamó Aizawa.

Namikawa volteó a verlas mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Sus amigas contuvieron la respiración un momento hasta que Yui esbozó una enorme sonrisa sin dejar de llorar.

–Mi mamá está bien, ella acaba de salir de la operación hace cinco minutos... –Yui se talló los ojos y sollozó de felicidad–. ¡Mi mamá va a vivir!

Las cuatro chicas no pudieron evitar lanzarse a abrazar a su amiga y rodearla por completo. Aizawa y Yomohiro lloraban con ella, mientras Hayashi le acariciaba el cabello, e Izumi, que era quien la miraba a los ojos, le sonreía. Entonces, Namikawa pudo sonreír desde el fondo de su corazón por primera vez en un buen tiempo, y lo hacía rodeada de quien en verdad se preocupaba por ella.

–Estoy tan feliz de haber entrado al equipo de handball –dijo.

**Si has leído hasta aquí, te agradezco mucho. Un saludo.**


	11. Los cambios de Izumi

**Las cosas no son tan fáciles para Anzu Izumi, pues a pesar de su carácter despreocupado, su vida no ajena a los problemas**

Namikawa pasó cerca del hospital los siguientes días, por lo que no pudo ir regularmente a los entrenamientos, cosa que fue comprendida por Masaki, a pesar de que ello no le gustara demasiado. Sin su central titular, esa semana de entrenamiento fue concentrada en la técnica de tiro. La defensa había sido buena, pero habían fallado muchos goles contra Taimei, y el rival de la semifinal, Omiya, iba a ser más complicado, tenían poco margen de error, aunque afortunadamente, eran dos semanas de diferencia entre el anterior partido y el siguiente.

Izumi se aburría en el regreso a su casa. Aunque en realidad sí disfrutaba sus momentos a solas, ya se había acostumbrado a caminar junto a Namikawa y gracias a ella se había vuelto un poco más sociable. Además le evitaba pensar que, como casi siempre sucedía, al llegar a casa iba a tener alguna discusión con su madre. Las peleas eran cada vez más frecuentes, porque ninguna de las dos daba su brazo a torcer en ningún aspecto. El viernes, Masaki mandó un estiramiento extra luego de una semana de trabajo duro, por lo que Anzu arribó a casa bastante más tarde de lo habitual, lo que derivó en una discusión más con su madre, aunque no pasó a mayores cuando Izumi se retiró a su habitación. Al pasar unas horas, Asami tocó la puerta y le exigió que saliera.

–¡Anzu, aquí no es lavandería, ven a lavar tu propia ropa! –le dijo–. Últimamente tienes tanta ropa que lavar, que el jabón apenas alcanza.

–Ya voy, ya voy mujer, no tienes porqué gritar –salió Izumi de su habitación, visiblemente fastidiada–. Si tengo tanta ropa últimamente, es por los entrenamientos. Además de toda formas no podré tenderla, está comenzando a nublarse y creo que lloverá por la noche.

–Pues déjame decirte que estoy harta de esos entrenamientos –respondió Asami–. Siempre llegas tarde, hay más ropa que lavar y seguramente estás descuidando las clases.

–No estoy descuidando nada, no tienes más que regaños para mí, estoy harta de ti y de todo esto –le dijo Anzu, levantando la voz.

–La que estoy harta soy yo, estoy harta de que no ayudes nada aquí, de que seas tan irrespetuosa conmigo, de que estés siempre de mal humor y, sobre todo, de que seas una mala influencia para Konata.

Lo último enardeció los ánimos de Anzu. Su hermana Konata era su punto sensible y no iba a permitir que, incluso si fuera su madre, se le acusara de hacerle algo a su querida hermana.

–¡No te atrevas a meterla en esto! –le gritó iracunda Anzu a Asami– ¡Si alguien le ofrece malos ejemplos, esa eres tú!

Los gritos entre ambas continuaron hasta que Asami no soportó más y le cruzó el rostro a su hija mayor con una bofetada. Anzu apretó sus dientes y cerró sus puños con fuerza pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un llanto. Su hermana Konata lloraba, derramando gruesas lágrimas, viendo cómo sus dos personas más queridas, peleaban entre sí. Anzu entonces tragó su enojo y tras pedirle disculpas a Konata, aunque no a su madre, se fue a su habitación.

Asami llevó a Konata a la suya, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Por su parte, Anzu, acostada boca abajo en su cama, pensaba una y otra vez en lo que había sucedido. Ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa, simplemente se había tumbado sin demora.

–_¿Asami tendrá razón? ¿Realmente seré una mala influencia para Konata? –_se preguntó en su mente. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de quitarse esa idea, pero no dejaba de lamentar lo sucedido–. _Sea como sea, lo que pasó la hizo llorar... no quiero hacerla llorar nunca más... Asami... ella sería más feliz si yo no la hiciera enojar, pero para eso, tendría que vivir en otro lado. Si yo no viera como mi madre malgasta su vida, también sería más feliz._

Y luego de pensarlo mucho tiempo, Anzu llegó a la conclusión de que irse de esa casa, era su mejor opción. Estaba triste, pero molesta a la vez, no quería ver la cara de su madre, ni esa noche, ni a la mañana siguiente. Su sangre siempre caliente, le hizo tomar la decisión de dejar ese hogar. Izumi tomó la maleta más grande que tenía y metió su ropa ahí: su interior, sus uniformes de la escuela, su ropa deportiva y poco más. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se cercioró que nadie estaba por ahí, su madre y Konata se habían ido al cuarto de la primera, mientras que Tohru llegaría cerca de la medianoche, como era su costumbre los fines de semana. Pensando en ello, Anzu estuvo cerca de detenerse, no quería dejar a su hermana en esa casa con ese hombre ebrio, pero también era cierto que él jamás había tocado a Konata y ni cerca había estado de ello. La joven abrió la puerta con lentitud y cuidado, salió de su apartamento y la cerró, cuidando el no hacer ruido.

Tras bajar las escaleras y estar afuera del edificio, Anzu comenzó a caminar sin saber muy bien hacia dónde se dirigía. Primero pensó en ir a donde Namikawa y sacó su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje, pero luego recordó que Yui lidiaba con su madre convaleciente en casa y entonces Izumi desechó la idea. Siguió caminando y del cielo empezaron a caer algunas gotas. Pensó en Aizawa, pero ella vivía algo lejos y ya no había trenes, mientras que no tenía una confianza de ese tipo con sus otras compañeras como para pedirles el quedarse al menos una noche.

La lluvia llegó y empezó a empaparla. Anzu pensó que tal vez no había sido una buena idea dejar su casa, pero ya no iba a dar marcha atrás, su propio orgullo se lo impedía. Echó a correr sin mucho rumbo cuando recordó un lugar. Ella misma no estaba muy segura de ir, pero pensó que no tenía mucha alternativa.

–No puedo creerlo... pero no me queda otra opción.

Jin Masaki terminaba de beber un té. Puso la taza en el fregadero y se preguntó si la fuerte lluvia que caía lo iba a dejar dormir, no era alguien de un sueño muy pesado. Se recostó en su cama, que estaba a escasos metros de la estufa, sólo separado por una persiana. Estaba por apagar la luz cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, sorprendiéndolo por ser más de las 11 y media de la noche.

Con extrañeza fue a abrir la puerta, con precaución pero también con curiosidad. Del otro lado encontró a alguien que no esperaba en absoluto.

–¿Me vas a dejar entrar o quieres que siga empapándome? –le dijo Anzu Izumi.

Tras dejarla entrar, Masaki le dio a Anzu una de las dos toallas que tenía mientras ella le explicaba lo sucedido.

–No creo que sea una buena idea Izumi, ¿cómo se te ocurre esto?

–No voy a regresar –sentenció ella–. No es sano para mí, o mi hermana, incluso para mi madre... todo será mejor así.

–No digas eso, eres muy joven como para pelear así con tu única familia –afirmó Jin.

–Al menos déjame quedarme hoy. Mañana veré qué puedo hacer, ¿está bien?

Masaki suspiró y se dio cuenta de que, aun si no le pareciera correcto, no tenía otra opción. Izumi se lamentaba estar tan mojada y se quitó su chaqueta y luego sus pants, con intenciones de ponerse su pijama.

–Izumi, ve al baño a cambiarte, estoy aquí contigo.

–Pero si siempre nos ves en shorts, todo el tiempo, ¿qué tan distinto es esto? –pregunto ella, tan casual con su entrenador como siempre.

–Estás en ropa interior, no es lo mismo niña –le dijo él. Ella entonces tomó su pijama e hizo caso a Jin, quien suspiró y luego miró a su entrepierna, avergonzado.– _Mira que empalmarme con una chiquilla de 16 años, y lo que es peor, con mi propia jugadora. Qué vergüenza, soy de lo peor._

Cuando Izumi salió del baño ya con su pijama puesta, Masaki entró al mismo, a lavarse el rostro, para quitarse esa sensación, para evitar sentirse tan tonto. Salió entonces y vio a Anzu profundamente dormida, cansada por lo sucedido durante ese día. Masaki le colocó una cobija y él tomó otra, para intentar dormirse del otro lado del apartamento. Extrañamente, durmió bastante bien.

Un ruido despertó a Masaki, ya por la mañana. Se levantó y vio a Izumi frente a la estufa, aparentemente preparando algo para desayunar. La jovencita, con su cabello despeinado, ya no estaba en pijama, sino con unos jeans y una blusa casual.

–No tenías nada en la nevera, solo algunos huevos así que supongo que el _tamagoyaki_ no te vendrá mal, incluso si esta sartén es complicada, ¿no tienes una cuadrada?

Jin vio asombrado como Izumi manejaba casi con maestría tanto la sartén como los huevos, el aceite, el azúcar y los palillos, y después cortaba el omelette con el cuchillo.

–Eres buena cocinando, Izumi –sonrió él.

–Si tuvieras más cosas aquí, podría preparar sopa de miso, _natto_ o hasta _mentaiko_.

–Parece que te gusta cocinar.

–En realidad... sí, creo que sí– respondió ella.– Asami, o sea, mi madre, solía trabajar muy temprano anteriormente y yo preparaba el desayuno para Konata y para mí, y a veces la comida también. Sé muchos platillos aunque no lo creas.

Ambos se sentaron a desayunar en la pequeña barra del apartamento, donde apenas cabían los dos. A diferencia de su gracia para cocinar, Anzu comía de forma desparpajada, sin mucho orden y haciendo ciertos ruidos. A Jin no le molestaba, incluso, le causaba gracia y sonreía para sí al verse en esa situación, aunque de cierta forma incómoda, también útil para conocer mejor a Izumi, a esa jugadora que él pensaba podía llegar muy alto en su nivel en el handball.

Luego de terminar de desayunar y de arreglar un poco el apartamento de Jin, a pesar de que éste no estaba muy desordenado, Masaki planteó a Anzu el hablar con su madre para regresar o ir con una de sus compañeras, pues sería más adecuado para ella; sin embargo, Izumi no tenía intención alguna de hablar con su madre, y prueba de ello era que no había respondido ninguna de las 17 llamadas que Asami le había hecho, sólo le había enviado mensajes a su hermana para hacerle saber que estaba bien.

-No quiero molestar a Yui en estos momentos, tiene suficiente con lo de su mamá... en cuanto a las demás... -suspiró Anzu.

-¿Qué pasa con las demás? -preguntó Izumi.

-No tengo tanta confianza con ellas -admitió-. Aunque ya hemos estado juntas un buen tiempo, la verdad es que no me siento tan cómoda contándoles algo así. Incluso con Aizawa o Hayashi, me daría algo de pena.

Y aunque Jin trató de convencerla, ella no dio su brazo a torcer; sin embargo, al final, le hizo prometer que el lunes hablaría al menos con Yui Namikawa al respecto. Después de eso, ya que no había muchos ingredientes para preparar la comida, Jin fue a comprarlos a la tienda. No quería que lo vieran acompañado de una adolescente así que Anzu se quedó en el apartamento.

Izumi siguió recogiendo algunas cosas y en particular vio unas hojas con algunos apuntes. No sabía dónde guardarlas, y aunque dudó un poco en abrir un cajón que estaba a un lado de la cama de Jin, finalmente lo hizo y guardó las hojas, pero antes de cerrar el cajón alcanzó a ver una fotografía en el fondo del mismo. Ella misma sabía que no debía ver nada que no fuese suyo pero su curiosidad pudo más y sacó la fotografía. En ella, estaban retratados Masaki y una muchacha. Había pasado cierto tiempo, Jin se veía algo más joven, aunque tampoco tanto, pero sí estaba muy sonriente, como Anzu jamás lo había visto, mientras que la chica, a la que él tenía abrazada por la cintura, esbozaba una tenue sonrisa.

Pronto supo que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo más correcto y procedió a colocar la foto justo como la había encontrado. Jin no notaría nada, no era meticuloso con esos detalles y no recordaría en absoluto la forma en cómo estaba guardada tal fotografía como para notar si alguien la había tomado. Unos diez minutos después de ello, Masaki regresó al apartamento.

-No encontré todos los ingredientes para _tempura_, así que traje algo de _seitan, _dijiste que también sabías prepararlo, ¿no? -le dijo él a Anzu, enseñándole la bolsa con las compras, misma que ella luego tomó.

-No soy muy fan del seitan, prefiero algo de carne real, pero tampoco me quejo.

Izumi preparó la masa con paprika, harina de garbanzo y albahaca, luego la mezcló con salsa de soya y la calentó, para luego cortarla en rodajas y servirla con verdura y algo de pan. Ambos comieron con tranquilidad. Más tarde, ya por la noche, ella también preparó el café. Masaki lo tomaba con leche y una cucharada pequeña de azúcar, y se sorprendió al ver que Anzu lo tomaba negro, sin agregar nada.

-¿Te crees muy madura tomando así el café? -preguntó sonriendo.

-Hubo un tiempo en que mi madre no compró azúcar para el café y me acostumbré, y en realidad nunca me ha gustado mucho la leche, así que...

-Pues en realidad eres alguien bastante madura en algunas cosas... aunque... -Jin la miró y tomó un sorbo a su café- no siempre te comportas así. En la escuela, en los entrenamientos eres algo diferente, eres una chica rebelde.

-Sí... una "yankee" dicen unos, ¿verdad? -respondió ella-. La verdad no me importa lo que digan de mí, quizá es solo que siempre he tenido que ser fuerte, siempre he tenido que ser ruda y no quiero mostrarme débil. Tal vez exagero, pero prefiero que me vean así a que se aprovechen de mí. Con las chicas es diferente, cuando estoy con Yui y las demás creo que me olvido un poco de eso.

El siguiente día fue algo distinto, ya que Izumi durmió mejor y se despertó bastante más tarde, como era usual en ella. De nuevo preparó la comida y lavó su uniforme para que estuviera listo para ese lunes. Mientras tanto, Masaki pensaba cuál podría ser la solución para la situación de Izumi, pero no se le ocurría nada. La ventaja es que él no iba tan temprano a la escuela como ella y por lo tanto no llegarían juntos. Anzu, por su parte, envió un mensaje a Namikawa, diciéndole que, por esa vez, no pasara por ella a su casa, ya que Yui regresaría a clases a partir de ese lunes.

Cuando Izumi llegó a la escuela ese lunes, Namikawa le preguntó por qué le había pedido que no pasara por ella. Izumi tuvo entonces que sincerarse con su mejor amiga dentro del equipo, y como Nana Aizawa estaba cerca de ahí, también escuchó todo. Anzu pidió que no dijeran nada a nadie por lo pronto.

-Debiste haberme llamado -dijo Yui- mi mamá está bien y nos habría alegrado tenerte en casa.

-No quería molestarte a esa hora.

-No te preocupes, y puedes quedarte ahí desde ahora -afirmó Namikawa y Anzu le dio las gracias de forma sincera.

Cuando Masaki llegó a la escuela, se convenció de que debía decirle lo que sucedía a la profesora Abe. Estaba seguro de que no iba a ser una conversación agradable, pero no podía evitarla, no quería esconderle nada a su asistente en el equipo. De esa forma, un poco antes del entrenamiento, fue a encontrarse con ella.

-Masaki-san, ¿te das cuenta de lo grave que es esto? -lo reprendió ella al instante-. Si alguien de la Sociedad de Padres llegara a enterarse que una alumna pasó tres noches en tu apartamento, las cosas se pondrían mucho muy mal. Fue muy irresponsable.

-Lo sé profesora Abe, pero no pude hacer nada en ese momento, Izumi es muy terca. Sé que no estuvo bien, pero le aseguro que no sucedió absolutamente nada que pudiera catalogarse como malo.

-Ese no es el problema. Sé que no serías capaz de eso, confío en ti, pero debes ser más prudente, no puedes dejar que una chica de 16 años decida esas cosas -le dijo y luego comenzó a pensar en algo.- Puede que tenga una idea, pero debemos hablar con ella en privado antes que nada.

La profesora Abe se dirigió al grupo de Izumi y pidió al maestro en turno dejarla salir un poco antes. Ambas se dirigieron al gimnasio donde Masaki ya las esperaba. Primero vino la reprimenda por parte de la profesora a Izumi, quien la aceptó sin réplica, hasta que le pidieron que hablara con su madre, a lo que se negó rotundamente. Ya no era solo que Izumi no quisiera regresar a esa casa, sino que su orgullo no le permitía pedirle a Asami el aceptarla tras haberse ido.

-Además, Yui ya me ha ofrecido su casa -afirmó Anzu.

-De ninguna forma, yo tengo una mejor solución -afirmó la profesora Abe-, desde hoy, te quedarás en mi casa. Hay mucho espacio libre, y en especial, un cuarto grande completamente solo. Y no es pregunta Izumi, es esto o ir de regreso a hablar con tu madre, ¿no pensarás que la madre de Namikawa estará al tanto de ambas, cuando se recupera de una operación a corazón abierto?

-Profesora... -musitó Anzu, conteniéndose para no responder algo irrespetuoso- sé cuidarme sola, trataría de no causar problemas, nunca haría algo malo en casa de Yui.

-Solo tienes 16 años, Izumi, comprende eso -intervino Jin. -No podemos dejar que te hagas cargo tu sola, no es bueno para ti. Hazlo por ti, y también para que tu madre y hermana no se preocupen.

Luego de la repetida insistenca, Anzu aceptó de mala gana, aunque pensó que después de unos días podía zafarse de tal situación. También le pidieron no comentar nada de dónde había pasado el fin de semana. Ella solamente guardó silencio al recordar que ya le había contado a Yui y a Nana.

Cuando el entrenamiento estaba por comenzar, la profesora Abe anunció que, a partir de ese día, Izumi iba a estar con ella, debido a algunos problemas que había tenido en su casa. No dio lugar a preguntas y la práctica comenzó. Anzu fue la última en salir de las duchas y Yui la esperó para despedirse de ella, diciéndole que extrañaría acompañarla hasta su casa. La profesora Abe la esperó en la salida del gimnasio y ambas se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela, donde estaba el auto de la maestra. Para ello, había que cruzar al frente del edificio principal. Lo hicieron en silencio y con tranquilidad, Anzu tenía a cuestas su mochila llena de ropa, la acomodaba en su tirante derecho cuando volteó a ver a la entrada principal del colegio.

-Maldita sea... -se dijo a sí misma. Luego vio venir a su madre desde la entrada, con un rostro tan enfadado, que pocas veces lo había visto así. Las manos de Asami estaban en puño y ni ella misma sabía lo que iba a hacer una vez estuviera frente a su hija; no iba a ser nada agradable.

La profesora Abe intuyó las intenciones de Asami y se colocó entre ambas.

-No sé quién es usted, pero vengo por esta niña malcriada -le dijo Asami, alzando la voz.

-Soy la profesora Sumiko Abe, y le suplico que se calme por favor.

-¡No me diga que me calme! -empezó Asami a gritar de una forma que a Anzu le dieron ganas de defender a su profesora, a pesar de que no sentía un aprecio demasiado especial por ella.- ¡Usted no tiene idea de todos los problemas que esta niña me ha causado y ahora se va sin decir nada! ¡Mejor hágase a un lado!

-¿Y ha pensado en los problemas que usted le ha causado a ella? -preguntó la profesora Abe con voz recia, pero sin alzarla de más.- Le he pedido que se calme, no es malo que esté aquí, porque así podremos hablar seriamente, como dos adultas.

Cuando Asami finalmente se calmó, la profesora Abe explicó las intenciones que tenía con Anzu y que solo sería por algunos días, hasta que madre e hija pudieran arreglar sus diferencias. No fue fácil, pero Asami aceptó a regañadientes, se despidió sin efusividad de su hija, recordándole que podía pasar por el resto de su ropa y luego se fue, pensativa. Anzu, sorprendida, miró a su maestra y admiró cómo había manejado la situación. Luego de ello, ambas abordaron la camioneta tipo SUV de la profesora, una Mazda CX-5 y desde la escuela no demoraron más de 15 minutos en arribar a la casa de la maestra. Era una casa sencilla, pero amplia, ubicada aún en Saitama, pero ya cerca de Tanashima, tampoco tan alejada de Tokyo.

A invitación de su profesora, Anzu entró a la casa y luego ambas subieron al segundo piso hasta llegar a una habitación grande. Al entrar, Izumi se sorprendió por lo amplia que era tal pieza. Tenía un tocador grande, de color azul cielo, con un espejo ovalado que llegaba hasta el techo y una cama de tamaño matrimonial con edredón rosado. Además, en una esquina, había un pequeño juguetero de varias repisas que tenía algunos muñecos de peluche.

-Aquí te quedarás Izumi, pero será tu responsabilidad mantener limpia la habitación, ¿está bien? -le dijo la profesora Abe y Anzu asintió.- Esta habitación era de mi hija Kasumi, pero ella ya vive sola en Chiba, y no viene muy seguido, así que no te preocupes por ello, esta es tu habitación ahora.

-Me da algo de pena darle tantos problemas.

-No es problema. Me harás compañía y, la verdad, como vi a tu madre hoy, tal vez sí sea bueno para ambas, al menos por unos días.

-Tendré que conseguir un empleo por la tarde -suspiró Izumi.

-De ninguna manera -respondió la profesora Abe-. Ya te dije que no te preocupes por nada y si tenemos algún problema, lo discutiremos con calma. Por lo pronto, descansa.

Pero luego, la maestra recordó algo de pronto. Pidió a Izumi que la esperara un poco y luego regresó con un gato en los brazos.

-Ella es Suji, hasta antes de hoy, era mi única compañera. Es muy dócil y muy dormilona, espero que se lleven bien.

La gata era de color gris, con algunas franjas algo más oscuras que la hacían ver como si tuviera rayas. Sus patas eran todas blancas a excepción de una, y también tenía de ese color el cuello por debajo de la boca.

Izumi se acostó en su nueva cama y sin darse cuenta en absoluto, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, sintió que se hundía en una montaña de algodón, que luego caía sobre su cuerpo y la inundaba en una tranquilidad inmensa. De inmediato comenzó a soñar, estaba en una playa, parecía estar sola, pero detrás de ella apareció su hermana Konata, aunque parecía algo más grande. Ella le tomó del brazo y la llevó hacia el agua, ambas juguetearon con sus pies en el mar y reían con felicidad. A lo lejos, Izumi podía ver primero a su amiga Yui Namikawa, luego a Minako Hayashi, a Nana Aizawa y pronto el resto de sus compañeras de equipo estaban ahí. Las nubes se movían lento y el mar estaba calmado, la noche cayó pronto y tanto ella como su hermana se recostaron en la arena a ver las estrellas, sin decir una sola palabra.

La profesora Abe se asomó un momento. Suji salía de la habitación cuando ella entró y vio a Anzu profundamente dormida. Sonrió al ver a una joven con tanto fuego en la sangre, descansando apaciblemente y le pareció que era más joven, casi una niña. La profesora tampoco sentía un afecto demasiado especial por Anzu pero por un momento sintió un calor en su pecho y su mirada se suavizó, sonrió casi maternalmente y tomó una frazada que estaba en el armario para luego tapar a Izumi quien apenas suspiró.

**Si has leído hasta aquí, te agradezco mucho. Un saludo.**


	12. Mamoru Ozawa

**Anzu Izumi inicia una nueva etapa en su vida, pero no se imagina cuánto va a cambiar todo para ella.**

Anzu despertó gracias a una alarma. Ella no recordaba haberla puesto, pero se levantó, sentándose en la cama y estirando sus brazos. Había dormido muchas horas, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había hecho algo así. Aún tenía la ropa con la que había salido del entrenamiento un día antes.

-Menos mal que he puesto la alarma, si no, tal vez dormías 24 horas seguidas -dijo la profesora Abe, quien ya se encontraba casi lista para salir-. Mejor entra a la ducha y arréglate para desayunar, ¿está bien?

Anzu aceptó, se duchó, se arregló y bajó lo más rápido posible para desayunar. La profesora Abe había preparado un desayuno muy sencillo, con pan y fruta. Izumi agradeció sobriamente y mientras comía, pensó que, con una cocina tan amplia y funcional como en la que se encontraba, podría preparar desayunos más elaborados e incluso comidas también. Luego de ese desayuno y terminar de prepararse, tanto Anzu como la profesora Abe, salieron para subir a la Mazda CX-5 e ir a la escuela.

-¿Por qué ha sido buena conmigo, profesora? -preguntó Izumi, luego de unos minutos de silencio ya arriba de la camioneta.

-Pues por tres razones, Izumi: primeramente eres mi alumna, y una maestra debe preocuparse por sus educandos. Segundo, es lo mejor para el equipo, Masaki-san está convencido de que serás muy importante en poco tiempo. Tercero -la miró con una sonrisa tenue- es bueno ser amable de vez en cuando, ¿no lo crees?

-Gracias -dijo Izumi como respuesta.

Los siguientes días fueron de entrenamiento normal para tratar de enfrentar a Omiya hasta que, a la salida de la práctica del jueves, Ryu Tanaka se acercó al entrenador Masaki.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-No había dicho nada porque no quería verme paranoico, pero varias veces, en los últimos días, he visto a una persona cerca de la escuela siempre que terminamos los entrenamientos -informó Tanaka a Masaki.

-¿Está escondiéndose o algo así? -preguntó Jin.

-Sí. Es un señor, no tan grande, creo que de más de 30 años pero no llega a los 40 y ve a las chicas cuando salen del gimnasio. No lo he visto todos los días, pero sí algunos.

Jin se llevó la mano derecha a la boca y pensó un momento. Determinó que, entre más pronto resolvieran ese asunto, mejor. Decidió que, por ahora, no iban a llamar a la policía, y que ellos mismos debían enfrentarlo al siguiente día en caso de verlo por ahí. Ryu sintió un poco de miedo, pero Masaki lo convenció de que era lo mejor, sobre todo para saber por qué estaba ahí, si era algo más que un acosador.

Al siguiente día, Jin pidió a Tanaka que estuviera lo más atento posible para ver si aquella persona volvía a aparecer. Por ello, Ryu no fue tan diligente como siempre en cuanto a sus labores de mánager, aunque tampoco hubo demasiado que hacer además de lo normal. Cuando la práctica, enfocada mayormente a los tiros al arco, terminó, las chicas fueron a ducharse y la profesora Abe fue supervisar que todo estuviera en orden. Entonces, Tanaka se acercó al entrenador y le confirmó que, de nuevo, había visto a aquella persona rondando cerca de la escuela.

-¿Por qué lado está? -preguntó Jin y cuando Ryu se lo dijo, Masaki fue hacia allí, aunque llevando a un nervioso Tanaka consigo. A lo lejos, Ryu confirmó que se trataba de la misma persona. Los ojos de Jin habrían asustado a un mismo demonio y no fue sorpresa que aquel hombre echara a correr en cuanto lo vio; sin embargo, Masaki no iba a dejar que escapara y fue tras él a gran velocidad, alcanzándolo apenas dos calles después, justo frente a un parque.

-¿Crees que dejaría que acosaras a mis chicas así como así? - le dijo Jin, enfurecido, tomando a aquel hombre de del cuello de la camisa, mientras que el extraño solo suplicaba que lo dejase.

-No soy acosador, lo juro, déjeme explicárselo, por favor -imploró con una voz tan aguda que no parecía él mismo. Tanaka se colgó de uno de los brazos del entrenador para calmarlo y Masaki lo hizo, pidió a ese hombre que se sentara en una de las bancas del parque y que explicara qué estaba haciendo ahí. De su respuesta, dependería lo que pasaría con él.

-¿Entonces? Estoy esperando – pidió Jin, a quien un mismo toro habría temido en ese momento.

-Mi nombre es Ozawa, Mamoru Ozawa y... -dudó un instante y luego volteó a ver a Masaki pidiendo compasión y comprensión con su mirada- soy el padre de Anzu.

-¿El padre? Querrás decir el padrastro a quien ella odia -respondió Jin desconcertado.

-No, no -negó Ozawa, ahora mirando hacia el suelo- soy su padre biológico, aunque sé que no puedo llamarme "padre" a mí mismo, pero precisamente para ello estoy aquí... bueno, más o menos, digamos que me falta valor. Asami y yo fuimos novios cuando éramos adolescentes, no teníamos demasiado tiempo cuando, bueno, sucedió, me dijo que estaba embarazada. Yo apenas tenía 16 años, vivía solamente con mi padre a quien apenas veía, y aunque al inicio le dije a Asami que podía contar conmigo, escapé, como el peor de los perros, o ni eso, creo que ni el peor de los perros huye así. Me fui con un conocido hasta Nagano y ahí pasé un buen tiempo. Recuerdo que mi padre apenas me localizó un mes después y no le importó mucho que yo me fuera, así que ni le conté lo que había sucedido. A pesar de que escapé por mi ingenuidad y mi egoísmo, pensaba seguido en Asami y en el bebé que estaba por tener, a veces me daban ganas de regresar, y debí haberlo hecho, pero tenía miedo, ya en ese momento tenía más miedo del reclamo por haberme ido que otras cosas, pero en fin, temía volver.

"Comencé a trabajar, entré en una compañía y fui subiendo poco a poco, me ha ido bien en la vida, y hace siete años fui transferido a Tokio, pero cerca de Saitama. Conocí a una mujer, una buena mujer, me casé con ella pronto y no mucho después tuvimos hijos, son gemelos, niño y niña... y cuando ellos nacieron, comencé a pensar en Asami de nuevo. Durante mucho tiempo me atormentó lo que había hecho, semanas, meses, años. A veces lo olvidaba pero pronto resurgía el remordimiento, y finalmente, hace casi seis meses se lo confesé a mi esposa ¿Se enfadó? ¡Que si se enfadó! Y con mucha razón, si me permite decirlo, me amenazó con divorciarse de mí, y cómo podría culparla ¿verdad? Pero me dio una alternativa, si yo encontraba a Asami o al bebé -ahora adolescente- y le ayudaba, ella, tal vez, podría perdonarme.

"Entonces empecé a buscar, a rastrear, y no mucho tiempo después, averigüé que el bebé había sido una niña y que era una chica estudiando en esta escuela. Y luego, preguntando, supe su nombre: Anzu. Es un lindo nombre, y hace poco la vi, saliendo de sus entrenamientos. Es una muchacha fuerte, sana... es linda. Y no crea, entrenador, que estoy aquí solo porque mi esposa me ha amenazado con el divorcio, el remordimiento me sigue matando. Tal vez usted se pregunte por qué no fui con Asami, pero créame que aún tengo algo de temor y espero que acercarme primero con Anzu sea más fácil.

-No sabe cuán equivocado está -sonrió Jin, más relajado al saber que Ozawa no tenía malas intenciones.

-Si usted le cuenta esto a Izumi, ella lo golpeará en el rostro -rió Tanaka ante un desconcertado Ozawa.

-Anzu es una buena chica -afirmó Masaski-, pero es ruda, su carácter es fuerte y además es orgullosa. Le va a sonar duro, pero no sé si ella considere que, en este momento de su vida, necesita un padre salido de la nada.

-Comprendo entrenador, y le agradezco que se preocupe por ella -dijo Ozawa y se tomó del cuello-. La forma en la que me atrapó, me dice que sus jugadoras le preocupan mucho. No obstante -se levantó él de la banca- debo hablar con ella al menos, ya estoy aquí, ya la he visto y solo me resta hablarle, rogarle que me perdone y ofrecerle lo que necesite.

Masaki lo pensó por un momento y le pidió a Ozawa que, en esa semana, no distrajera a Izumi, ya que el partido que tenían ese sábado era crucial. De esa forma, acordaron que Mamoru iría al partido y tras éste, se presentaría ante Anzu.

-Creo que incluso puede llevar a su esposa e hijos -indicó Ryu Tanaka-. Izumi tiene una hermana pequeña y, según me ha contado Namikawa, ella la quiere mucho. Podría ser que ella no lo golpee si ve que tiene medios hermanos, aunque eso no garantiza que lo perdone -sonrió.

Tras el acuerdo, Masaki y Tanaka regresaron a la escuela. Seguramente las chicas ya se habían retirado, y como la profesora Abe no le había enviado ningún mensaje, probablemente todo estaba bien.

-Es extraño que tengas esa confianza para decir las cosas Tanaka, cosas inteligentes. Siempre eres un chico muy callado y tímido.

-¿Usted cree?

-Tal vez sea que te pones nervioso al estar cerca de Namikawa -le dijo sonriendo mientras Tanaka se tornaba rojo.

-Si hasta usted se da cuenta, quiere decir que todo el equipo lo sabe... soy tan obvio.

-Ojalá pronto puedas ser así de elocuente con ella. Yo creo que no le eres tan indiferente, pero tampoco te apresures ni la hagas sentir incómoda -sonrió Jin, pero de pronto su sonrisa se borró- ¿qué quieres decir con que hasta yo me doy cuenta? ¿Qué significa eso?

-Nada entrenador, en serio -aseguró Ryu mientras Jin se rascaba el oído. Ambos fueron entonces a guardar lo que había quedado fuera de su lugar y a cerrar el gimnasio.

**Si has leído hasta aquí, te agradezco mucho. Un saludo.**


	13. vs Omiya

**Aunque Izumi esté pasando por cambios, sus prioridades no cambian, y Shuusei tendrá un partido más duro en esta ocasión, ante Omiya**

La semana pasó con entrenamientos enfocados en la técnica, en perfeccionar los movimientos propios del handball. Las chicas pudieron darse cuenta por qué Hayashi había sido nombrada como jugadora más valiosa en sus días de secundaria. Sus tiros eran potentes y certeros, enviaba pases exactos y con gran intención y pocas veces alguien podía superar sus posiciones defensivas.

-Minako-chan está teniendo una buena semana ¿verdad Masaki-kun? -preguntó entusiasmada la profesora Abe.

-Está tomando ritmo. No me ha dicho por qué, pero sé que estuvo sin actividad un buen rato, años incluso, así que le ha costado volver a ponerse a tono, físicamente hablando. El talento no se pierde y lo aprendido no se olvida, aún es joven, así que entre más se acerque a su cien por ciento en sus capacidades físicas, mejor se volverá. Creo que todavía le queda mucho por mejorar -afirmó Jin, quien poco a poco, palabra a palabra, también sonaba más y más entusiasmado.- Hemos tenido un gran golpe de suerte con Hayashi.

Llegó el sábado y con ello el partido contra Omiya, un equipo sólido, con mucha conjunción, un ataque no tan poderoso, pero una defensa muy sólida, comandada por la portera y capitana Mana Kobayashi, quien, antes del encuentro, se acercó a los árbitros junto a Nana Aizawa.

-¿Así que ahora eres una portera? -preguntó ella sin malicia, aunque tampoco mostrando jovialidad.

-Puede que no sea tan buena como tú, pero he entrenado muy duro -afirmó Aizawa, dándole la mano a Kobayashi.

-No subestimes la portería, Aizawa. La central puede ser quien maneje el balón, la pívot puede ser la guía de la defensa y la flecha de la ofensiva, quizás las laterales sean las que más anoten goles... pero la portera es la piedra angular. Es la que ve la cancha con mayor claridad, como el _catcher_ del beisbol.

-Te aseguro que lo tomo muy en serio -aseguró Nana. Kobayashi sonrió tenuemente y luego ambas se desearon suerte para iniciar el encuentro.

El equipo titular fue el mismo del encuentro anterior: además de Aizawa como portera, iniciaron Namikawa como central, Sato y Hayashi como laterales, y Yomohiro e Izumi como laterales.

Omiya comenzó con el balón e intentó el primer ataque, pero el tiro de su extremo derecho Yoshie Kudo se fue muy alto. Fue el turno para Shuusei, Namikawa tomó el balón y avanzó hasta la cancha contraria, donde empezó a dar pases ante una bien plantada defensa rival.

Cuando vio una oportunidad, Namikawa dio un pase a Hayashi, pero ella rápidamente fue detenida por las defensas, obligando así a que la acción se detuviera un momento. Tras algunos intentos, el balón regresó a manos de Minako, quien se decidió a disparar, pero el balón fue bien detenido por Kobayashi. Hayashi regresó a la posición defensiva, pero en ningún momento dejó de ver a la portera rival y lo que más llamó la atención fue lo poco que se había inmutado ante un tiro que no había sido el más fácil del mundo.

La ofensiva de Omiya no era demasiado fuerte y Aizawa no sufrió mucho durante los primeros minutos del juego, pero tampoco Shuusei podía anotar. Namikawa intentó ir con la fuerza de Komatsu, pero rápidamente llegaban varias jugadoras de Omiya a detenerla. Si bien ninguna de las chicas de Omiya parecía ser una jugadora demasiado sobresaliente, eran veloces y sabían jugar bien en equipo, dejaban pocos espacios en la defensa. Kobayashi las dirigía con sendos gritos, no agresivos, pero sí fuertes, con buena voz.

Tras los primeros seis minutos de encuentro, Shuusei presionaba y dominaba, pero no podía encontrar el gol. Namikawa comenzaba a desesperarse, buscaba un hueco cuando intentó dar un pase a Yomohiro, pero éste fue interceptado por Miki Araki, lateral de Omiya y ella avanzó a toda velocidad a la cancha contraria sin que nadie de Shuusei pudiera hacer algo, encaró a Aizawa y disparó hacia los pies de esta cuando la rubia saltaba anotando el primer gol del partido.

-Un contragolpe... se supone que somos el equipo débil, nuevo, pero ellas nos dejaron tomar la inciativa. No es un equipo cualquiera -djo Jin y luego dio indicaciones a Namikawa para cuidar mejor el balón.

Pero la defensa de Omiya no dejaba ningún hueco y cuando menos lo pensaban las chicas de Shuusei eran sorprendidas por sus rivales, sus pases eran interceptados y en tres contragolpes más, Omiya anotó dos goles. El marcador era de 3-0 cuando ya habían pasado 11 minutos y Masaki decidió pedir un tiempo fuera. Vio llegar a sus chicas a la banca con un rostro de desconcierto, la única que tenía una cara recia era Hayashi.

-¿Saben lo que sucede? -cuestionó Masaki, de forma tranquila, a sus jugadoras.

-Esas chicas solo aprovechan cualquier descuido... -respondió Izumi, apretando sus dientes.

-Creo que deberían pasarme más el balón a mí, podría dejarlas atrás -afirmó Yomohiro, pero eso desató una pequeña discusión entre todas, la cual fue rápidamente interrumpida por Hayashi.

-¿Tienes alguna idea, Minako-chan? -preguntó la profesora Abe.

-Ellas tienen cosas que nosotros no -dijo Hayashi.- Seguramente han jugado juntas bastante tiempo. Son un equipo con mucha conjunción, tal vez deberíamos presionarlas más, pero de forma diferente.

-Dos cosas -indicó Masaki con sus dedos.- Yo creo que ustedes tienen una mejor condición física que ellas, son, en general, más grandes que ellas, así que tenemos que hacerlas correr más. Necesito que hagan más pases, más rápidos, y que estén bien concentradas.

-¿Y qué hacemos con esa portera, entrenador? No creo que no se haya dado cuenta -dijo Hayashi.

-Tiene un gran posicionamiento, será complicado anotar desde las bandas, sobre todo con una defensa tan cerrada, así que la segunda cosa, es que ir desde el centro, hay que presionar desde el centro, así que necesito que tú Komatsu, te muevas más y dejes esos espacios.

El árbitro sonó su silbato indicando que el tiempo fuera había terminado y las chicas volvieron a la cancha; sin embargo, a la primera jugada, de nuevo perdieron el balón y el cuarto gol de Omiya cayó. Los rostros de las jugadoras de Shuusei fueron hacia el suelo, pero Hayashi les gritó, un regaño leve, y las hizo reaccionar.

Minako tomó el balón e hizo por un momento de central, imponiendo así el ritmo de pases que Masaki pidió. El ejemplo sirvió a las otras chicas para tratar de pasar de igual manera, además tenían mayor cuidado para evitar que sus pases fueran interceptados. Hayashi, sin previo aviso, tomó un pase y disparó de pronto. Su tiro no entró, fue detenido por Kobayashi, pero no estuvo lejos de ser un gol.

Omiya, sin contraataque, no pudo anotar gol y Shuusei empezó a disparar de lejos, sin acercarse demasiado. Los primeros tiros fueron infructuosos, pero, cuando el reloj superaba justo los 21 minutos de la primera mitad, Yomohiro disparó, el tiro se desvió en la mano de una rival y se incrustó en la portería de Omiya, al dejar a Kobayashi a contrapie.

-Les dije que debían darme el balón a mí -presumió Reika.

-Fue pura suerte, princesita -aseguró Izumi, con mala cara.

-Ya regresen a defender -las regañó Hayashi, quien, sin embargo, mostraba una sonrisa, a sabiendas de que el partido podría cambiar de rumbo con ese gol.

Sin embargo no fue tan sencillo. Los espacios empezaban a abrirse, pero anotarle a Kobayashi no era tarea fácil. De una forma u otra, la portera detenía esos tiros y mantenía al frente a su equipo. Kobayashi se dio cuenta de que no iban a aguantar demasiado tiempo así y, finalmente, Omiya fue al ataque con más decisión.

Las jugadoras de Omiya armaron una jugada y atacaron por centro con multitud de pases. Aizawa y las otras apenas alcanzaron a escuchar un grito de Masaki cuando vieron a Kobayashi tomando el balón y disparando desde atrás. La sorpresa y el buen disparo hizo que todo terminara en el quinto gol de Omiya.

-Sigues subestimando la portería, Aizawa -le dijo Kobayashi mientras regresaba a su propia cancha. Nana solo la vio con seriedad y luego sacó el balón de la red para que el partido continuara.

El resto del primer medio fue casi mecánico, pues ambos equipos cuidaron más su propia portería que la del rival y al medio tiempo llegó con un marcador de 5-1 a favor de Omiya. Cabizbajas, las chicas de Shuusei fueron hacia la banca, para descansar, hidratarse y tomar indicaciones. Mientras iban hacia allá, alguien del público se levantó y les dio ánimos, les arengó a no rendirse.

-¿Quién es ese señor? -preguntó Namikawa.

-Algún viejo pervertido -afirmó Izumi, visiblemente enfadada, no por ese hombre, sino por lo que sucedía en el partido.

-No creo, viene con su familia, eso parece -respondió la central.

Masaki entonces volteó y constato que se trataba de Mamoru Ozawa, quien había seguido el consejo de Ryu Tanaka de llevar a sus hijos, y al parecer también lo acompañaba su esposa. No era el único que apoyaba a Shuusei, Akane Takagawa y Daisuke Uehara estaban ahí, al igual que Shinji Ohtaka, y algunos otros estudiantes de Shuusei.

El entrenador se dirigió a sus jugadoras y dio algunas palabras de aliento antes de llamar a Hidemi Nakamura, la no muy avispada y espigada joven, quien se acercó no sin antes tropezar con una botella de agua. Se incorporó de inmediato para recibir indicaciones.

-Nakamura, vas a ir de extremo izquierdo y Sato cambiará a lateral derecho -dijo Masaki.- Necesitamos seguir disparando, puede ser que ahora no lo crean, pero el partido no está lejos de ponerse a nuestro favor, tenemos que seguir presionando, dar pases rápidos. Komatsu, tú debes seguir cargando hacia el frente, pronto no podrán detenerte. Hayashi y Nakamura deben disparar, mientras que Sato y Yomohiro deben estar listas para regresar a defender en caso de algún contragolpe, ya que ustedes son rápidas.

Todavía un poco sacudidas por la frustración, las chics regresaron a la cancha al terminar el medio tiempo. Sabían lo que tenían que hacer, pero no estaban del todo convencidas. Anzu Izumi se levantó y estaba entrando a la duela cuando Namikawa la detuvo. La central era quien tenía más confianza con ella y debía decirle lo que al parecer Izumi no había captado.

-Anzu-chan, tú eres lateral derecha, ¿no?

-Sí, ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

-Pues Sato fue cambiada a jugar lateral derecha...

Izumi apenas iba a responder cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Luego sus ojos, con enfado, voltearon a ver a Masaki quien le pidió que se sentara cerca de él. Ella lo hizo de mala gana y cruzó sus brazos al hacerlo.

-No te enfades Izumi, necesito que veas desde aquí lo que está sucediendo.

-Y siendo justos -interrumpió la profesora Abe- fuiste la que más balones perdió.

-Pero eso no es malo, es solo muestra de que aún te falta -indicó Masaki.- En realidad, has avanzado aún más rápido de lo que yo esperaba. Ahora fíjate en ellas, en las chicas rivales, no han hecho cambios de jugadoras y su banca no parece tener mucho movimiento. Alguna de ellas pronto empezará a sufrir en sus piernas, porque es normal.

Aunque Shuusei mantenía en la duela mayormente a las mismas jugadoras, Masaki a veces cambiaba por un minuto y treinta segundos a algunas, especialmente a Sato o a Hayashi, quienes tenían menos condición física que las demás, y también a Yomohiro, quien no era una defensa demasiado prolija; Omiya por su parte, mantenía a las mismas jugadoras desde el inicio del partido, y Masaki confiaba plenamente en la preparación física que sus jugadoras tenían.

Hayashi comandaba las jugadas de Shuusei, acompañando a Namikawa, y cuando tenía oportunidad, disparaba. Pidió a Nakamura que hiciera lo mismo. La jovencita, aunque insegura, tenía, gracias a sus largos brazos, un disparo potente, aunque casi nunca iba en buena dirección.

-Yomohiro, aprovecha cualquier rechace, eres veloz, vamos -le dijo Minako a Reika, al pasar cerca de ella.

Dos minutos pasaron y no hubo goles, Nakamura disparó en par de ocasiones, aunque el balón no fue a portería; pero sus compañeras la animaron a continuar haciéndolo y en la tercera oportunidad, su potente disparó llevó una dirección mejor. Kobayashi detuvo el balón, pero no calculó del todo bien la potencia y el esférico se escapó hacia el frente, justo como Hayashi lo había predicho. Yomohiro, atenta, se adelantó a una de las rivales, tomó el balón y disparó como pudo, casi desde el suelo, tomando por sorpresa a la portera y anotando el segundo gol para su equipo.

-La princesita va a estar insoportable si sigue anotando goles -suspiró Izumi, pero no enfadada, casi sonreía en realidad.

Kobayashi sacó el balón de la red para que el partido continuara y luego vio a sus rivales. Supo que aguantar el marcador no iba a ser cosa fácil, pero también supo que no volvería a descuidarse de la misma manera ante los disparos de Nakamura. Luego pasó el balón a una de sus compañeras y les pidió atacar con mayor insistencia, pues conseguir otro gol debía ser una prioridad para asegurar el encuentro.

**Si has leído hasta aquí, te agradezco mucho. Un saludo.**


End file.
